


The Fae

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lucius are mates. How? Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of editing and reposting this fic. I will post each chapter as I finish it. So each chapter will have the date I repost it in the notes. I don't think ao3 sends out notices for editing so this is the only way I have of letting you all know which chapters I have finished. Hopefully I can get it done quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/25

The second I walked into the large kitchen of Grimauld Place I felt it. An urge to kneel and submit to my mate. It was so powerful that I froze, trembling.

"Harry? Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked me. She was just behind me, still in the doorway. I couldn't answer, my jaw was clenched so tight my teeth ached in an effort to keep from whining. I looked around the room in a split second glance, but I couldn't see who could be the one causing my reaction. My first thought was Sirius, but he and Remus were holding hands, so it couldn't be either of them.

'It's alright little one. Calm yourself and sit down.' The mental voice of my mate was like a soothing balm to my wild thoughts. I relaxed and swiftly obeyed by sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Harry? Harry!" I became aware that someone was calling my name. I glanced up at Remus and blinked.

"Yes? Sorry, I'm exhausted." I mumbled, being honest, if not completely so.

"That's alright. Perhaps you should go get some sleep." Remus suggested, with several others nodding along, namely Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

'Go, I will come to you tonight.' My mate whispered to my mind. I nodded slightly.

'Yes, sir.' I answered with a thought. There was an answering mental purr of approval that made a rush of happiness swell in my chest.

"I think I'll do that, yeah." I muttered to Remus. I stood and after once more trying to spot my mate among the members of the Order I stumbled out of the room. The second the strong honey scent/taste of my mate was filtered by the kitchen door and I was in the hallway I found myself reeling. What was going on? Why was I suddenly thinking about a mate? I shook my head and staggered up the stairs to my private room and collapsed on the bed. After last summer I refused to share with Ron. I was tired of his snoring and since we weren't in school I couldn't set up a silencing charm and I didn't feel comfortable asking any of the adults to do so.

"I'm so confused!" I groaned into my pillow. I punched my pillow into a better shape and swiftly fell asleep.

It felt like I slept for a few hours when suddenly I heard a low growl and I opened my eyes to see a hulking figure standing over me. I let out a soft gasp of fright, but calmed when he gently stroked my hair away from my face. At his touch the scent off his skin gave away that he was my mate. His silver eyes gazed at me for a moment then he turned to cast wards on the door that I recognized as wards to keep anyone hearing us or coming in. The large muscled figure returned to stand over me. I lifted my chin, baring my throat to him, and closed my eyes.

"That's it little one." His whisper floated down to my ears. I shivered and lifted my chin higher. I felt the bed dip then my mate was straddling me with a knee on either side of my hips. He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned down to nuzzle my neck. I purred deeply, then giggled when he licked my neck.

"Th-that tickles." I whispered. He chuckled softly and traded his tongue for his teeth, leaving a trail of little bites down my neck.

"Sir, what's going on? Why do I keep thinking of you as my mate?" I asked, giving a light push on his shoulders.

"Has no one told you about your inheritance?" My mate pulled back, waved his hand, and the bedside lamp lit. When I could fully see who it was, I gasped.

"M-mr. Malfoy?" I stammered.

"Yes, little one. I am your mate. Now answer my question." He said very patiently.

"No one said anything about an inheritance." I answered. "What do you mean?"

"Before I answer that question, when is your birthday, little one?" Malfoy asked, looking down at me.

"T-tomorrow." I stammered, blushing even more deeply.

"Shite." I felt my eyes widen in shock, I had never suspected Mr. Malfoy was one to swear. "Harry, at midnight you are going to go through a lot of changes, but I don't want you to worry alright? I will be here to help and guide you through it. You can trust me." He reached down to run a hand softly through my hair.

"I can?" I whispered. I wasn't referring to his death eater status, I already knew he was a spy just like Snape. In general I had learned not to trust very many people. In fact I had learned that those closest to me were usually the least trust worthy. For example I rarely trusted Ron with anything important to me, he was too full of jealousy and anger that I was a famous person. However, Snape over the last year had become a close confidant thanks to the failed occlumency lessons. We had eventually made up and once he stopped seeing my father instead of me he had become someone I knew I could trust with anything.

"Yes, little one. You can feel it. Your instincts scream to trust me, to lean on me." Mr. Malfoy murmured, one long finger brushing across my cheek. "Your inheritance comes from your father's side of the family. Most purebloods are not fully human, we descended from the highest race to ever grace this earth, the children of Magic herself. The Fae, otherwise known as high elves. Now Muggle mythology seems to have separated the two names and made them into completely different races, however all magic comes from them mingling with humans in the beginning. The Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott, and Black families have direct bloodlines back to the Fae who first mingled with humans. The Lestrange, Potter, Zabini, and Longbottom families have a less direct bloodline through female decedent's or from submissive males. There is royalty among Fae and soon you will be introduced to life in the Fae court. I will tell you now so you are not surprised, I am the King of the Fae in England and most of the countries surrounding us. The Delacroix family rules France. Blaise Zabini's oldest uncle on his mother's side is King in Italy. If I am not mistaken I believe William Weasley is mate to a prince of the Fae in Egypt. Now enough of the history lesson for now." Mr. Malfoy moved over to lay next to me and opened his arms in invitation. I snuggled into his side and for a while we simply laid there in silence.

"Tonight, you will go through the physical changes of becoming more Fae like. All decedent's who either are powerful enough or have a direct enough blood line go through this change. I will not lie Harry, the change is painful. You will most likely pass out from the pain. It will start in your back and feel like you strained yourself. Then your stomach will begin to cramp. These changes will bring you the gift of wings and the ability to carry our children." When I gasped he paused in his explanation.

"I won't need a potion to do that?" I asked. Last year Hermione and I had studied extensively and come across things neither of us had known. Such as that male wizards could become pregnant if they took the correct potions. The Department of Mysteries disaster had scared me, almost loosing Sirius made me realise I had to stop messing around and learn what I needed to. Even though I had defeated Voldemort there were plenty of dark wizards and witches everywhere and safety would always come first and the best way to stay safe was to know what I was doing.

In the course of studying and copious self teaching I had come across the potion that would allow a male to carry and give birth. Hermione had nearly gone spastic when I showed her, magic was one thing, but she refused to believe it was okay for two men to be together. I hadn't bothered to tell her I knew I was gay, she was a good study buddy, if nothing else. If I wanted a good talk, Ginny and Luna were the girls to go to. For joking fun the twins and Seamus were the go to men. Lately, Hermione and Ron had been more of a habit than true friends.

"The Fae have only two genders Dominant and Submissive. The sub-genders male and female vary between the two main genders, but it's fairly even. Those who are submissive carry the children." Malfoy explained carefully. I nodded and snuggled down again as his hand gently combed through my shoulder length hair.

I allowed myself to doze off, I felt safe in my mates arms even with how new this was and confused I was.

The peace did not last however as when the clock just downstairs struck midnight I felt my back slowly begin to ache. I hadn't truly believed I would get wings until the pain grew and grew.

"Shh, it's alright little one. I'm here, it will be alright." My mate reassured me even as I began sobbing from the intense pain.

"Sir?" I whimpered. His arms tightened around me just as the first spike of pain drove through my stomach. I screamed and curled in on myself. The pain spread like wild fire through my body, consuming every cell. When the pain in my belly grew even worse I let out a piercing scream and thankfully passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so if you see a mistake feel free to point it out in a polite manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/26

My eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. I groaned when the light pierced my eyes.

"Good morning, small one." A soft silky whisper brushed my ear along with warm lips. I couldn't respond just yet. I was sore everywhere. Even my teeth hurt. I just closed my eyes again and let out a soft whimper.

"You must be in quite a lot of pain after last night. Would you like a pain potion, love?" Lucius murmured gently. I nodded in as small a movement as I could make it. "Alright, love, I know it hurts, but this will help. I promise." Lucius cupped the back of my head and supported my neck while he pressed the lip of a vial to my mouth. I opened my lips and allowed him to tip a foul tasting potion into my mouth. I dutifully swallowed it down and within a minute I felt blissfully pain free. I cracked my eyes open slowly to adjust to the light and took in a sharp breath when I saw crystal grey eyes staring down at me from less than three inches away.

"Good morning my love." He whispered then he tilted his head and pressed his warm lips to mine. I moaned and opened up to him as my eyes fluttered shut again. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him. His strong arm wrapped securely around my waist and he pulled me with him as he sat up, so that the kiss remained unbroken. I pulled myself into his lap and molded myself against him. I felt the rumble of his laugh against my chest and his lips turned upward against mine.

"So beautiful." Lucius whispered as soon as the kiss ended. I was breathless and dizzy as I stared up at my dominant. He looked so beautiful at the moment. His long white blond hair fell like a curtain over his shoulders and his bright silver eyes were filled with happiness as he gazed down at me.

"So very beautiful." He murmured again. I blushed brightly and looked away before smiling shyly and biting my lip.

"Come, you need to see a mirror." He stood from the bed still holding me easily. Then he placed me on my feet and guided me to the attached bathroom. On the way I noticed what seemed to be tatters of my shirt from the day before laying scattered on the floor. When he flicked the lights on and I saw my reflection in the full length mirror I nearly fainted. As it was Lucius had to catch me when my knees buckled.

"Mother of Merlin." I whispered, staring at my reflection in total shock. The first thing I noticed was my scar was gone completely. Next I seemed to be missing my glasses, but I could see perfectly. My hair was no longer a messy rat's nest to my shoulders. Instead it was glossy black curls down to my waist. My green eyes had turned a shade brighter and more vibrant. The pupils had become slits like a big cat's. My cheek bones stood out sharply and my lips were a brighter red. My body was different, graceful and flowing even while standing still, with a narrow waist and slightly curved hips. My skin smooth and creamy, no scars left at all. I turned around and swept my hair over one shoulder so I could see my back. When I saw something definitely unexpected I freaked out.

There were wings!

I gasped and trembled softly. When I concentrated one of them extended slightly. I let out a shriek... then fainted.

"I see he took it well." A sarcastic voice drawled. I twitched in my sleep.

"Yes well, I didn't expect him to pass out. You would think that Dumbledore would have told him about all this, but he hadn't even heard of inheritances. Imagine if no one had told you." Lucius replied dryly with a soft sigh. I suddenly felt him brushing his hand through my hair. I sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Harry, love, are you awake?" Lucius asked gently.

"'M not 'wake... 'm tired." I mumbled. I heard two people chuckle.

"Harry you need to wake up. It's time to meet Draco." I froze and peeked through my eyelashes.

"Right now?" I asked anxiously.

"Now." Was all he said. I sat up and pulled the blankets around my still half naked body. Then I stared at a spot on the blanket.

"Harry." I heard Malfoy Jr say coaxingly. I looked up at once and he smiled. "Do you feel alright?" He asked in a kind tone. I was in such shock that I forgot to answer and my jaw popped open. He laughed softly and reached forward with two fingers to close my mouth by pressing under my chin. "Well I must say, the inheritance suits you. At least that mop of hair is gone." The familiar smirk returned and I felt a little more comfortable. His scent hit me then and I closed my eyes as I inhaled. "Yes, you can feel it already can't you? That you will submit to me as well." I nodded, still breathing deeply the scent of my second mate. It was tantalizing, but not overwhelming like my first mate's was more of a citrus scent almost like grapefruit.

"There now, you have met. Harry, do you feel up to eating now?" Lucius smiled at me when I glanced at him.

"Yes Sir. If it pleases you." Slipped from me naturally, much more naturally than it did last night. His answering smile lit my world.

"That's my good submissive." Lucius murmured. He stood to leave and kissed the top of my head then my lips before leaving. I saw Malfoy watching me with a critical expression and I blushed, looking down at my lap.

"What's the matter, Harry?" He asked gently. I looked up with wide eyes.

"No-nothing... not really... I'm just shy." I answered honestly, blushing again, and took to picking at my fingernails. A large hand landed on mine and stopped my nervous movement.

"Malfoy's don't pick at their nails. Calm down Harry. Everything will turn out okay. And you don't have to be nervous around me, little one. You are safe." It made me feel strange when he used my name, but his words reassured me and I gave him a grateful smile as I relaxed a little.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Don't mumble, Harry." He scolded. I dropped my eyes and tilted my head until my neck was exposed to him, he didn't react at first, but when I stayed in position he leaned forward and gently bit down, just enough for it to sting.

"Thank you sir." I whispered as he licked away the pain.

"Good boy. Now, why don't you call me Draco? That should help you be more comfortable." He said reasonably. I nodded.

"Yes Draco." I replied eagerly. I was quite liking this new side to Malfoy, that I had never seen.

"Much better." He nodded approvingly. At that moment Lucius returned with a tray of food. He set it in my lap, heavy with so much food I was in awe.

"Is all this for me?" I whispered.

"Every bite." My Dominant grinned when I just stared at him. "Go on, small one." I picked up a spoon and dug into the porridge eagerly. Once I had scraped the bowl clean I swiftly devoured the eggs and toast and bacon along with a few slices of very sweet pineapple. I drank deeply from the tall tumbler of cranberry juice and began munching on the grapes. I looked up and noticed Draco and Lucius were talking as they watched me eat. Both were wearing amused smirks and were more relaxed and open than I had ever seen them.  
"So, small one. What did you do to get punished by Draco in the short time I was gone?" Lucius asked when he saw I was pretty much done eating. I blushed and ducked my head.

"I mumbled." I answered clearly.

"And he punished you for it?" I could tell from his tone that he had raised an eyebrow.

"Well I did two things in a row that aren't polite. So when he told me off the second time, I felt I should get punished, for forgetting." I explained quietly. Lucius moved forward and kissed me deeply, leaving me panting and flushed.

"That's my sweet submissive. Though you needn't be punished for such small things. Those are just social rules." The approval in his voice flooded through me and, even though I flushed in embarrassment, I couldn't stop my answering grin if I had even wanted to. Lucius and Draco were gazing at me with pride and fondness in their eyes and I had one of my shy moments. I ducked my head and peeked at them through my lashes and my bangs, which had fallen across my face.

"You are too cute Harry." Draco laughed. I blushed deeper and smiled at him, still feeling shy.

"Thanks." I whispered. A movement in the doorway caught my attention. I looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring at me.

"Hey-" I began with a grin, but I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"What the hell, Harry!? What are you doing with them!?!" Ron yelled. I flinched back and stared at him in shock, my smile sliding off my lips rather quickly.

"Ron it's a-" Again he cut me off.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come down for breakfast? What the fuck are you doing with these two? Why do you let these Death eaters in your room when you don't even want to share with your best mate?" The second he said 'mate' Draco and my dominant blurred into action. Both of them were growling loudly and it sounded terrifying. Draco was closer to me and was slightly crouched with his arms out as if to protect me. Lucius had lunged forward and had Ron by the throat.

"No!" I screamed. I was on my feet on the bed faster than I thought possible. I fought to get passed Draco. "No, please! Don't hurt him!" I begged my dominant.

"He challenged my bond to you. He must die!" Lucius growled.

"No! Sir, please. He meant friends. He meant we are best friends! Please Sir, just let him go! Please!" I watched as Ron's face became a purple color. "Please Lucius. I'm yours. I'll never be taken away from you." I pleaded. At last Lucius looked over and he searched my panicked expression. His fingers snapped open releasing Ron, who slumped to the ground coughing. I dashed over and threw my arms around Lucius.

"Thank you." I said over and over. I reached up to kiss his lips, then I threw myself to my knees next to Ron.

"Ron? Ron are you okay?" I asked, feeling worried, if not too worried. Hermione was on his other side, she didn't even look up at me, she just helped Ron to sit up. Ron spat on the floor near me and glared at me.

"Get away from me, you freak." He snarled. His words shredded their way into my innermost memories and I froze. I didn't even notice how Lucius threw both of them into the hall in rage. I didn't even notice Draco lifting me onto the bed and trying to talk to me.

"Freak." I whispered. "Freak." Over and over I heard Uncle Vernon yell it in my mind. Aunt Petunia screamed it. Dudley laughing cruelly with his gang as they beat me. Now Ron added to those memories. And it was official. If so many people, of so many different opinions could agree that I was a freak then it must be true.

"Harry? Harry! Harry answer me!" I looked up at my Domine with a blank expression.

"I'm a freak. Didn't you hear him?" I mumbled. "Just a freak. Just like they said. A disgusting little freak. Now it's worse. Now I look like a girl and I have wings." My voice was flat and empty. "He always said I was a freak. Always said I would end up just like them." I looked down at my hands. "Freak." I whispered again. Lucius grabbed the tops of my arms and gave me a sharp shake when I looked up I saw his grey eyes full of worry and fear. With that push I snapped out of my daze and began sobbing, loud body wracking sobs. Arms circled me and I was pulled against a wide strong chest. I fought against that solid strength for a few seconds then I collapsed against my dominant and cried for a very long time. When my tears came to an end I just laid against Lucius silently.

"Harry, I never, «never» want to hear you talk about yourself like that. If you feel like you need to say those things again you come to me or Draco and we will help you. Understand?" I nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry Sir." I whispered, feeling ashamed of myself even more. But those feelings would get me in trouble, so instead of voicing it out loud I forced my emotions into a small tight corner in my mind and locked them there.

"Harry." Lucius put his fingers under my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "It isn't your fault that you think those things. I can tell it was ingrained in you since you were a small child. I am sorry that I shook you, but that was the only way to get you to respond to me since you were in shock." Lucius' eyes softened into a light warm grey and slowly I began to feel better.

"So it's okay for me to feel that way sometimes?" I asked in a small voice. "As long as I come to you when it happens?" The proud smile that crossed Lucius' lips felt so wonderful that I smiled as well.

"That's my wonderful submissive." He whispered proudly into my ear. I leaned forward and nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent and letting it help calm me even further.

"Harry, I am sorry about your friends." Draco murmured. He sat down beside us on the bed and rubbed his hand up and down my back in a gentle, calming motion.

"It's okay. I honestly didn't expect any different from Ron. Though it didn't stop me from hoping... and Hermione wasn't a shock either..." I stopped talking then as the topic started those horrible feelings again.

"Harry, you are in no way to blame for what they think about you. They have been taught since they were little about certain things. Just like you were taught to hate yourself, they were taught to be narrow minded, closed off, selfish and bull headed. It is as much in their nature to behave that way as it is your nature to beat yourself up over nothing." Draco's words made such perfect sense that I now understood why he didn't want me to think that way.

"Okay." I smiled up at him and happily got up and walked around gathering new clothes from my wardrobe and slipping into them while humming lightly.  
I turned to find them watching me with raised eyebrows. Their expressions were exactly matched and I found it absolutely hysterical. I burst into laughter with my shirt halfway on.

"You guys should see your expressions." I wheezed, wiping at my tears of laughter.

"Harry, you seem to be a little hormonal or something. You just went from crying to laughing hysterically. Do you feel alright?" Draco stood and caught my shoulders to steer me to the bed where Lucius wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine." I grinned up at Draco. "I'm not a freak." I said simply. "I'm just different. And that's okay." I beamed brightly. I felt as light as air and happier than I'd ever been in my life.

Lucius pulled me into his lap and threaded his fingers into a fist in my hair at the base of my skull. When his lips claimed mine it was with a fierceness I had never seen or felt before. I gasped under the intensity and his tongue plundered my mouth with impunity. I whimpered under the onslaught of sensation and melted into my dominant.

Sudden hands smoothed down my neck and across my shoulders. It wasn't Lucius, who had one arm around my waist and the other fist in my hair still. Draco drifted his hands down my arms, taking my shirt, that I'd never managed to put on, and tossed it to the floor.  
His hands then slid back up my arms and glided across the tops of my wings. I gasped and shuddered, breaking off the kiss with Lucius and letting my head fall forward into his neck.

Draco continued to stroke my wings, using some oil that seemed to be produced by my wings themselves. I melted into Lucius, making small noises, almost chirps like a bird. When Draco helped me stretch my wings open and Lucius began stroking the inside feathers and Draco continued to stroke across the outside I let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Oh god." I finally squeaked. Draco began caressing the skin just at the base of my wings where they attached to my back. The new sensation stole my breath. I curled into Lucius' chest as I enjoyed the massage that seemed to be making me become more and more relaxed as well as turned on.

"What is this for?" I was so relaxed it was hard not to slur my words.

"For being amazing. For believing me and letting us help you. For being you and gorgeous and beautiful and perfect." Lucius murmured back. I was boneless under Draco's hands still.

"Okay." I mumbled, then yawned sleepily while burrowing my face into my dominant's neck. "Sleep now?" I managed to whisper on a sigh.

"Yes, go to sleep now, Harry." Lucius murmured as he stroked a hand through my hair. I purred softly as I drifted to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter so I'll be posting two today as well.

Ch. 3  


A sickly sweet scent floated passed my nose, which I wrinkled in distaste. I grumbled and turned to bury my face in the warm chest near me. I breathed deeply of the scent of my mate's son. I relaxed and purred quietly.  
"Harry?" A soft voice murmured. I recognized that the voice did not belong to either my mate or his son. I didn't have to answer him then so I didn't.  
"Draco, where's Domine?" I mumbled sleepily, then I yawned widely.  
"He had to attend to unavoidable business. Something to do with the Order." There was an edge to Draco's voice that had me instantly awake and tense.  
"When will he be back?" My voice was suddenly an octave higher.  
"I don't know." Draco sighed. I growled fiercely before whipping around and up into a crouch, snarling at Dumbledore who had been sitting next to the bed.  
"Look old man. I don't care what the humans think of you. I no longer answer to the laws of the humans or the wizards. So you bring my mate back to me this instant or I will rip your throat out!" I growled raising hands that were curled and sharp like claws. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
"Harry, you have no idea what you are talking about-" He began. I laughed harshly.  
"Oh I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. You worked very hard to keep me in the dark all this time, but I didn't just sit back and let you manipulate me. I learned for myself instead of taking what you said as pure truth. You, Dumbledore, are a lying, manipulative, controlling old bastard." I snarled. Again those blue eyes narrowed with anger.  
"Harry, you wil-" I cut him off with a feral growl.  
"The prophesy was faked. Made to lure Tom Riddle into a trap. Except he walked into the wrong house and killed my parents. You got there saw my parents dead with Tom standing over me and you realized that a lot of people would hate you for this. So you killed Tom, except you didn't know about his back up plans. Then you carved this lightening scar into my forehead. Then you left and told Hagrid to bring me to the Dursley's. You paid them to teat me like a freak. You made sure that the person I first met from this world would sing my praises and yours, instruct me in the wizarding world in such a way that would make me exceptionally receptive to anything Ronald Weasley would say, who might I add, you paid to become my friend. Have I proved my intelligence enough?" I smirked at the pure panic in Dumbledore's eyes.  
"Harry, everything I did was for the greater good." He said desperately. I chuckled and slipped forward and caressed his wrinkled cheek with my claws.  
"Oh you pathetic little man." I murmured softly. "Nothing you have ever done was done for anyone but yourself. You are no better than Tom. Or Grindlewalde." The look on Dumbledore's face was like I had slapped him. "You will never be able to use me again. Now I suggest you bring me my mate or your life will become so painful no thought will be left to curse my memory with." I smiled sweetly into his face. Dumbledore was shaking with anger as he stood and towered over me. I wasn't intimidated at all. I continued to smile at him as he turned and stalked out of the room.  
I turned to Draco and saw him grinning ear to ear.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"I can't wait to tell father you just did that." Draco chuckled and reached out a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me back onto the bed and into his lap. He manipulated me until I was straddling his hips while he lay on his back against the pile of pillows.  
"He deserved it. The old coot." I scowled over at the door. Draco grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes back to his.  
"Never mind him. Once father is back we can leave and never see them all again." Any words I might have said in reply were swallowed in the deep kiss he gave me. I moaned softly and melted against him. I turned into a puddle of little purrs and moans as he stroked my wings and continued kissing me. My body trembled with each gentle stroke of his fingers. My hips began moving on their own so that my hard and aching shaft ground against Draco's hip.  
I screamed my completion into the kiss and went limp against Draco, not even able to continue the kiss, though Draco continued to move his lips and tongue. He pulled back and helped me tuck my head under his chin.  
I licked lazily at his throat and purred softly as my body tried to calm down.  
"Drink Harry. You need it to help with... recovering from the transformation." Draco murmured as he stroked my hair. Something about his tone caught my attention, but I ignored it. Instead I felt my fangs extend and I bit down as gently as I could.  
The most delicious tasting liquid spilled across my tongue and I began gulping it down like I was dying of dehydration. Without really noticing I was making little moaning sounds after each swallow, I clung even closer to Draco. My eyes drifted shut and my tongue slowed against the wound. My fangs slipped from Draco's neck and I lazily licked the openings until they sealed themselves. Just as I licked for the last time sleep roared up and took me before I could even think about fighting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Double update! Though this won't be happening too often since I only have so much of the story already written.

Ch. 4  
Moonshine, on the buyoo, love shrine, break the taboo. It's voodoo! I'm under your spell!  
Adam Lambert, Voodoo!

The first thing I noticed when I was awake was that I was starving. My stomach growled loudly and I groaned in answer. A deep chuckle had my head shooting off the pillow. I thunked into something above me and yelped in slight pain, clutching at the sore spot on my head.  
"Ow!" I pouted up at the obstruction I had run into.  
"Sorry, love." Lucius murmured kissing the spot, then he licked across my pouting lip and nibbled gently. I couldn't keep up my pout anymore as I giggled and wrapped my arms around Lucius' neck.  
"I missed you." I murmured as I nuzzled into his neck.  
"I missed you as well, my little submissive." Lucius whispered into my ear. I shivered softly and leaned up to mash my lips against his. I could feel his smirk against my mouth before he slanted his head and claimed dominance in the kiss. I moaned and felt heat pool in my lower belly. My body trembled in need and before I could stop myself I pulled myself into his lap, straddling his thighs, and began rutting against him. Lucius wrapped his hands around my waist and pushed me off his lap.  
"Ohhh, Domine! Please!" I begged. But even as I begged I knew the answer was still no.  
"It is time to eat." Was my only answer. This time my pout was unaffected by his attempt to humor me. Even when Lucius scowled and rose I didn't let up. My body was clamoring to have him in me. I needed to feel the fullness only he could give me. It was a bone deep desire that I had no power to control and I knew I wouldn't be happy until I had felt him again, until he had filled the aching channel inside me that craved him.  
"Draco, go prepare the manor for our return. And be sure to alert the elves to our newest additions." Domine's words caught my attention.  
"Additions? You mean I'm not the only one you are talking home?" I asked in semi-anxiety, but mostly raging curiosity.  
"Well seeing as there is no way to separate you two, yes I am taking home at least one other besides yourself." Lucius looked down at me with unreadable dark grey eyes.  
"Separate?" My question was breathy and confused.  
"You really have no idea, do you?" Draco asked incredulously. Lucius flicked his fingers at Draco who bowed and left. I looked up at my Domine, waiting for an explanation.  
"You remember what I told you about us being Fae?" Lucius asked. I bobbed my head in answer. "Well in our specie only the dominant in relationships have a set gender. So since I am dominant my male bits get to stay. If I were submissive my body would change to meet the requirements of my dominant. So if I were mostly male my body would grow certain organs needed for the conception and carrying of my dominant's children." He watched my face as I absorbed this information.  
"Submissive." I pointed at myself. "Dominant." I pointed at him. "Male dominant.... my body would change.... oh my God." It all clicked into place and with his words from earlier everything made sense in a way I never wanted it to make sense. My hands flew to my flat belly and I swore under my breath. "Tell me that's not true." I begged Lucius. His eyes tightened and he reached out to grip my wrists tightly.  
"Harry. You are pregnant." He enunciated carefully. I let out a slow breath and looked down at my hands then slowly shook my head.  
"I hate you." I whispered. A low growl built in his chest.  
"What do you mean?" His whispered was deadly soft.  
"I. Hate. You. That is what I mean. I hate you." I glared up at Lucius and answered his growl with one of mine. "Who said I wanted any children? Who said I wanted to be pregnant?" I snarled while trying to rip my wrists out of his grip.  
"It wasn't your choice to make Harry." Lucius' voice was dead calm, but dark and edged with warning. I was getting close to crossing a line I was pretty sure I would regret ever going near.  
"The hell it isn't my choice! It's my God damned body!! You had no right, no fucking right to do this to me!" When I looked into his eyes and saw no emotion in them I knew right then that I would regret those words for a very long time.  
"Except, your body doesn't belong to you anymore. It belongs to me. And since you seem to be against this pregnancy then I have no choice, but to make sure you cannot harm yourself or the child." Ice coated his tone and sent a shiver down my spine.  
"I would never harm a child. I just... I wish I could have had a choice in this." I bent my head and felt tears fall from my eyes to my bare legs.  
"Do you swear that you will not harm you or the child?" Lucius shook me by the grip he had on my wrists.  
"I swear upon my life and magic that I will never harm myself nor the child or any child you shall give me on purpose or with the intent of aborting the pregnancy." I glared at him as I said this. "I can't believe that you would think so low of me. After what I went through as a child there is no way I would ever hurt or mistreat a child, no matter if I wanted them at first or not." Lucius simply grunted and let me pull my hands back.  
"I couldn't take the risk." He growled. "We are leaving. Get dressed."  
He stood and left the room. It didn't escape my notice that this was the first time I had been left alone since my transformation. I sat still for a very long time trying to process what had just happened , then I stood and gathered my clothes, which must have been removed for cleaning while I was asleep.  
When I slipped into the bathroom I was once again confronted by my reflection. After gazing at musings I slipped into my clothes, figiting to make the cloth crossover my wings in a comfortable manner. I turned and stared into the jewel bright eyes that now belonged to me and sighed.  
"I never wanted to be a father at seventeen." I whispered. I gazed at my flat pale belly and rested a hand on the skin there. "I guess that I will have to live with it. Hey baby mine. I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to say hello." I looked down at my stomach which I cupped with both hands. "Now that I'm thinking about you really being inside me I'm not so against it." I smiled softly. "I wonder if you'll be a boy or a girl? I don't mind either. A little girl would be so much fun to dress and play with. A little boy would be just as fun to teach Quiditch and to be the next Maurauder. We will find out soon enough though. I hope you don't make me very sick. Tonks had morning sickness with Teddy, she said it was awful. Please don't do that to me, I hate throwing up." I shivered at the idea. "Anyways I need to hurry or my Domine, your daddy, will get impatient. I wonder if he will mind being called daddy. Either way he won't have a choice. Too many things have happened that weren't up to me, I'd like at least to be able to raise you how I want, though I know it won't happen. I'm just here to bring you into the world. A pretty young thing to hang on his arm and carry his children. I hope he at least let's me know you... I have no idea what to expect little one." I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself all thoughts of getting dressed now gone. "Will he even let me see you after you're born? Will I get to hold you and rock you and sing you lullabies? Will you know me? Will you call me papa, or father, or will you think I am no one? What is going to happen little one?" I pulled my legs up to hug my knees to my chest, fear and anxiety warred in my mind and heart, eating at the peace I had found in Domine's arms. I didn't even know him, I didn't know if I could trust him with my child.  
"Harry." A soft voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see Lucius standing in the now open door. "Get dressed please." His voice remained gentle and I couldn't really fight his request, I didn't want to fight it.  
"Yes Domine." I mumbled and set about putting on my clothes. I then stepped in front of Lucius and offered him my neck to bite. "I didn't obey at once and I mumbled again." I explained when I saw his questioning look. I saw his expression turn to anger, which made me whimper, then resignation. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest.  
"Harry I am so sorry. I should explain this to you now before it becomes too hard for you to break the habit." He pulled back and cupped my jaw with one large hand. "You don't need to be disciplined with a bite every time you do something wrong. In fact you don't need to be disciplined almost ever. For big stuff yes, if you were to question my authority or if you were to harm something. But for little things, like the supposed Malfoy family rules on the proper way to behave at all times, there is no need." His words made me tremble.  
"Please Domine. I need rules. I need the structure. It's something I have never had, please just tell me what to do or give me a line I cannot cross." I begged while hooking my fingers into his shirt and pulling myself closer.  
"Then you will listen to me. You will obey every order I give without question. Until we get home those are the only rules you need worry about." Lucius cupped my face in his big hands.  
"Thank you Domine. Thank you." I reached up on my tip toes to press a kiss on his cheek in gratitude. Lucius smiled and merely slanted his head to make the kiss land on his lips. I was shocked for a moment then I closed my eyes and dove into the kiss eagerly. I arched my smaller body into his chest and reached up to loop my arms around his neck.  
"I'm going to apparate us now." He warned against my lips. A split second later I felt like I was being squeezed through the eye of a needle. When I could breathe again I pushed myself out of Lucius' arms and fell to my knees retching softly.  
"Harry?" Lucius knelt next to me with a tender hand on my back. I shook my head slightly.  
"Bathroom... please." I choked out, clamping my hands over my mouth to prevent the bile, that was swiftly rising, from spewing everywhere.  
"Just through that door." Lucius indicated and before he could say anything else I jumped up and lurched into the bathroom, ignoring the opulence in favor of the porcelain toilet. I staggered to my knees and threw up my breakfast rather spectacularly.  
"Harry are you alright? We need to get you to a healer." Lucius pressed a cool wet cloth to my forehead. I snorted softly at his words. "Harry if the pregnancy is already doing thi-"  
"Its not that." I inturrupted quickly. "I-I've never been able to travel magically without getting sick. And it's worse when I eat right before doing it." His eyes lit with understanding as he helped me to my feet. I shakily walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth while Lucius kindly flushed the toilet for me.  
"Do you have mouth wash or something I can-" Lucius waved his wand and my mouth suddenly tasted like fresh mint. I jumped and ran my tongue over my teeth experimentally, it felt like I had just had a good brush. "Thank you." I turned shy again and peeked up at him through my bangs.  
"You're welcome, love." Lucius smirked. He put a hand on my lower back and steered me from the bathroom, across the sitting room we had arrived in, and into a huge hallway. I gaped at the opulence around me, which made Lucius chuckle.  
"Who ever decorated this house.... must have been really bored, and very rich." I muttered. Lucius burst into laughter at my statement and had to grab my shoulder for balance. I glanced up at his face and he was nearly crying with mirth.  
"I guess you could put it that way." He chortled. I smiled tentatively and made to walk forward again, but I bumped into Draco. I yelped loudly and would have fallen off balance, but strong arms circled my waist and trapped me to a wiry but muscular chest.  
"Oh Draco!" I gasped clutching at my chest as my heart pounded in my ears. "Give a bloke a warning!" I smacked his chest playfully. Draco snorted and nuzzled my hair in apology before turning to Lucius.  
"Father the rooms are ready as you ordered and also Narcissa would like a word with you. She is in the mother-in-law suite." Draco was smirking more now.  
"How apt." Lucius drawled. "Very well, you take Harry to our rooms and I'll be there once I've spoken to the shrew." I giggled softly then ducked my head as they both turned to look at me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled with a deep blush. I peeked to see them giving me indulgent smiles.  
"That's alright, little one." Lucius ruffled my hair, smirking more when I squealed indignantly and slapped his hand away, trying to once again flatten my hair now that it was sticking up again.  
"Alright you, time for a drink." Draco wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and guided me through the manor until he ushered me into a large room decorated in rich dark oak furniture with silver-blue fabrics and white or crystal decorations.  
"Its beautiful." I whispered staring around. A large white marble fire place was in the sitting room with a long sturdy sofa made of silvery-blue upholstery in a pattern of swirls. Two arm chairs made of oak and that same upholstery sat on either side of a square coffee table. Through a doorway I caught sight of a large bed chamber with a different color scheme, but Draco pulled me to the sofa before I could see much else. He sank down and pulled me down so I sat sideways across his lap.  
"Harry, because of the pregnancy and because of our specie there are certain things that need to happen. One you need to eat regularly, two you need near constant contact with Father or myself, and three you need fresh blood from me specifically. I told you yesterday that it was because of the transformation, but that was because I was not permitted to speak of the baby to you yet. The baby cannot live without my blood. My blood provides nutrients not found anywhere else and also gives your body extra magic which you need to help with the split in your core that is happening in order to give your child his or her own magic. If I have to I will force you to drink, and be warned for the first few weeks of the feeding you will sleep afterwards, almost instantaneously." Draco gazed down at me.  
"It's for the baby right?" I asked in a small voice, peeking up at Draco through my bangs.  
"I wouldn't lie about that and neither would Father." The honesty in those silver eyes persuaded me. I nodded.  
"Where should I drink from?" I asked, flicking my gaze to his neck.  
"Use your instincts Harry." He whispered, baring his throat to me. I gazed at the smooth pale skin before me and watched as the pulse beat beneath the porcelain skin. I swallowed tightly and leaned forward to take a deep sniff of his scent which made my mouth water. My fangs lengthened, biting into my bottom and top lips while I whimpered. An answering rumble from Draco eased some of my agitation. I leaned forward more and licked the spot I would bite. Once I was sure of my place I opened my jaw and easily sank my teeth into his neck.  
The most delicious flavor flooded my mouth, I moaned softly and shifted to cuddle closer to Draco. I began gulping at his blood lapping at the wound with my tongue. I heard the door open and I would have looked to see who was here, but I couldn't tear myself away from Draco's blood.  
"How is he?" A soft voice asked as a hand smoothed down my back. I shivered and moaned again.  
"Thirsty, but he will be done soon." Draco replied. I giggled as he spoke because I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice while I drank and it tickled slightly. Slowly I began taking smaller gulps until, with a sigh I lazily licked his wounds while they closed. I yawned and curled into his chest smacking my lips in a satisfied way.  
"'M tired." I mumbled.  
"So sleep, you are safe." Draco whispered as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I pried open my eyes and saw Lucius sitting at the other end of the sofa, just watching me and Draco. I yawned again, making an involuntary whining sound like a dog does. They chuckled at that. I groaned and pulled myself from Draco's hold and crawled almost drunkenly onto Lucius' lap. I was asleep almost before I felt his arms secure around me.  
"Sweet one, my little submissive." Lucius whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to have a bonus chapter tomorrow of what goes on while our innocent little Harry is in his bath.

Ch. 5  
I wish that this night would never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep, when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, never. Adam Lambert, Close our eyes.

My eyes flew open, not registering the time, or anything else that for that matter. My mind was still cooperating under the assumption the my nightmare had been real. I saw no one else in the room and fear flooded through me.  
"Domine! Lucius! Lucius!" I screamed, jumping from the bed and running to the bedroom doorway. "Draco! Lucius!" I bumped into someone just outside the door and let out a wordless scream of terror.  
"Harry? Harry what's wrong, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lucius scooped me up and carried me to the sitting room and sat with me in his lap.  
"Nightmare." I whimpered, burying my face in his neck and holding onto his shirt tightly. "Don't let me go." I begged against his skin.  
"Never Harry. You're mine now, and that's how it will stay." We remained like that for a while, just sitting quietly while I calmed down in his arms. Eventually though my stomach growled and I decided a bathroom was necessary.  
"Its breakfast time, think you can eat?" He asked gently.  
"Yes, thank you. Can I just have green tea and some toast. My stomach feels a little strange this morning." I tipped my head back just in time to have Lucius' lips land on mine.  
"Of course my love. Now go get dressed, the closet is the door by the foot of the bed, the bathroom is the only other door. I'll have the house elves send breakfast up here." I jumped up at once to obey and squeaked when Lucius swatted my bum.  
"What was that for? Don't touch my bum! That's my bum!" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.  
"No, that's mine and I'll touch all I want." Lucius drew me back to his lap and pulled me onto his legs so I was straddling him. Both of his hands slid down to my arse and gave a good squeeze, kneading my cheeks in such a way that I melted against his chest with a moan.  
"Oh Domine... please?" I nibbled softly on his neck, hoping to persuade him to say yes. Lucius chuckled then sighed.  
"Oh I suppose, just this once. I can't let you get too spoiled though." His fingers pinched my bum and I squeaked.  
"No fair!" I pouted at him, until his moved his hands and gripped my waist to lift me partially off his lap. A second set of hands grabbed my pyjama pants and pulled them off, quickly followed by my pyjama shirt. I hadn't realized someone had changed me into different clothes until I was looking at the clothes now on the floor with my mouth open in shock. A pair of hands slid down my back and wings. I knew it had to be Draco, but the fact that I couldn't see who it was for sure made me shiver in anticipation, I had no idea what he might do back there.  
While I tensed, waiting for Draco's next touch, Lucius pulled me into a deep kiss which stole my breath away. I moaned and wrapped my arms around my Domine's neck, pulling myself closer to his body while thrusting my ass out towards Draco.  
"What do you want Harry?" Draco whispered in my ear at the same time Lucius broke the kiss. Draco's hand slid into my hair and pulled back until Lucius had full access to my throat for him to nibble and suck and bite.  
The sound of my harsh breathing was broken by small moans triggered by Lucius' very clever lips and teeth.  
"Draco... touch me please!" I begged breathlessly, wriggling my butt in the air to draw attention to it.  
"Hmm, and where should I touch you, love? Here?" His hand ghosted across one wing. I shivered in delight, but shook my head. "How about here?" His fingers caressed the very sensitive skin at the base of my wings. A wordless cry escaped my lips as my hips bucked forward, still I shook my head. "Then it must be here." Draco dragged his hands down to grasp both of my arse cheeks. I was openly moaning and panting now, but still I shook my head. One long slender finger dipped into my bum and pressed against my needy hole.  
"Yes! Yes yes there! Oh please more! Draco touch me there more!" I begged, pressing back against that finger in an effort to capture it inside me. I heard Draco slide to his knees behind me and Lucius recaptured my mouth with his while moving both his hands to my ass to hold my cheeks spread for Draco. I whimpered in anticipation, devouring Lucius' mouth eagerly while I waited for that touch to return.  
One long wet, warm swipe crossed my eager flesh and I shrieked in surprise and delight. I threw my head back, gasping for air.  
"Again! Again, oh please!" I thrust back towards Draco, searching for his tongue again.  
When Draco obliged he no longer held back. His face pressed deeply against my ass and his lips closed on my hole sucking then his teeth marked the ring of muscle, his tongue dipping teasingly into me.  
I knew I sounded like a whore, but I couldn't stop moaning and begging for more. His tongue finally stiffened and breached my ring of muscles, feeling like a tentacle with the way he licked and caressed my inside walls. My hips thrust forward and I shamelessly rutted against Lucius' lower stomach. He was no longer trying to kiss me, he was simply watching my face while I begged his son to fuck me.  
"Merlin, Daco please! More I need more, now!" I wriggled and bucked hoping he would soon give me what I wanted most.  
To my utter delight Draco stood and while Lucius held me at the right angle and open to Draco's ministrations Draco moved forward and nuzzled his face into my neck.  
"Father, may I bond with him?" Draco murmured as he thrust deeply inside me. I groaned and buried my face in Lucius' chest. It sent fire racing through me to coil low in my gut when Draco talked as if he weren't fucking me.  
"I will have to bond with you afterwards." Lucius warned as Draco slowly pulled in and out of my arse in smooth strokes. I was grunting and moaning softly into Lucius' shirt, trying to keep quiet even though the pleasure was quickly overwhelming my ability to hold back.  
"I wouldn't mind bonding to you Father. It's not like I would be able to carry your children anyways." Draco's voice barely showed any strain as he began moving his hips faster, changing the angle a bit and rolling his hips towards me in a way that caused me to shriek into Lucius' shirt.  
"Very well then, just know that, I won't be gentle." I moaned at a particularly hard thrust from Draco and looked up in time to see Lucius reach forward to grab Draco around the back of his neck and pull his son into a deep kiss full of teeth and fighting for dominance. Draco gave an extremely rough thrust with his hips and I arched, silently screaming, as I pulsed my release out onto Lucius' most likely expensive clothes.  
"Oh God." I moaned, feeling Draco still pounding away at my ass. I rolled my head to the side as I rested on Lucius' shoulder so I could continue to watch them kiss. "That's hot." I groaned. They broke apart and grinned down at me. Lucius guided me into a kiss no less passionate than the one he had just given his son, while Draco gripped my waist and began pumping into me in earnest.  
"So close..." Draco whispered. With the last of my energy I clenched down around his hard steel length.  
"Oh shit, Harry!" Draco yelled as wave after wave coated my insides. I hummed happily and wriggled closer to my Domine, happy to just rest here forever.  
"Nippy!" Lucius called. I jumped at the crack that announced a house elf had just arrived. "Go prepare a bath for Master Harry. Once you have done so prepare a tea pot of green tea and a few pieces of toast and bring it all up to this room." I peeked out to see a house elf in a clean green tea towel bow and vanish.  
Only a few moments later the elf was back.  
"The bath is being ready for Master's Harry. Nippy is adding chamomile and lavenders for Master Harry to be happy and relaxed." Nippy bowed.  
"Thank you Nippy." I smiled at the little elf. "That was very thoughtful of you." The tiny elf beamed and the vanished, to the kitchen I was sure.  
"Harry, you are too kind for your own good." Lucius nuzzled my neck.  
"Was it bad, what I said?" I asked with wide eyes. "I just don't think it's necessary to be mean to house elves. I mean they already serve you in everything, why make them miserable too? I don't really agree with Hermione that all house elves should be free and paid, because I've seen how they react to that suggestion and most house elves seem to like being slaves, but I don't like it when people are mean to their house elves. I mean honestly that's already your very willing slave that you don't have to pay or discipline to have their obedience so why do-" Lucius put his hand over my mouth and stopped my babbling. There was a steely edge to his silver eyes that frightened me.  
"Why on earth do you assume that I would be angry at you for talking to the house elf? And what are going on about house elf abuse for?" I blinked a couple times at him as he pulled his hand back.  
"Uh... well... Dobby... and you might have been angry that I was nice... to it." I blushed and ducked my head, making my hair swing forward to hide me from view.  
"Harry, I won't be angry at you for being nice, that's just part of who you are. And Dobby. Dobby is and always has been a very strange elf even compared to the others. The only way to keep him in line was to keep him in pain. Otherwise he would use his magic and almost kill people while trying to help." That certainly made sense. After all I had almost died a few times thanks to Dobby and his actions.  
"Okay, Domine." I smiled softly. "Can I take my bath now please?"  
Of course. Off you get. And no distractions this time." Lucius laughed as he tugged on the ends of my hair. I scrunched my nose at him and slipped off his lap to run to the bathroom for my bath, which I was very much looking forward to


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong warning! Parent/child incest!  
> Do not flame I will ignore.

Draco's pov:  
"Now my son. Let us finish what we have begun." I looked up at Father from where I was kneeling after I had finished bonding with Harry.  
"Yes Father." I replied with a smirk. I was not naturally a submissive, but as Father was more dominant than me my instincts to dominant were toned down and I felt strangely meek. Father stood and held his hand out to me, which I took, letting him pull me to my feet and guide me to the big bed. I turned and closed my eyes in a show of trust while Father guided me to lay on the bed on my back.  
"Put your hands underneath you." Father ordered in a deeper voice that sent shivers through me.  
"Yes Father." My voice was breathless with anticipation as I obeyed. I knew he wanted my hands under me because when he bit into me my instinct would be to fight him off, but this would stop me until it was too late to fight. I was already naked thanks to my earlier activities with Harry so I watched as Father meticulously unbuttoned his silk shirt and canvas trousers, both stained with Harry's seed. The clothes slithered to the ground in a move that left me aching with need, a need only my father could fill.  
"Father!" I moaned pleadingly as his large hands slid onto my feet, circling my ankles, drifted up my calves and caressed the delicate skin behind my knees before continuing up, stroking along the insides and backs of my thighs until one hand slid beneath me to take a good handful of my arse and the other continued on its way, caressing my abdomen, mapping out the dips between my outlined muscles until his fingers could tweak my nipples. I moaned and arched up into his touch, chewing on my lip to keep from begging for more already like some needy submissive. I gazed up at my father amazed that he could bring these feelings and actions out of me so easily. I gasped when his hand moved up and circled around my throat, not tight enough to choke me, but firm enough that I couldn't help but know that it was there. His fingers flexed around my throat at the same time that a single slicked finger plunged inside me, plundering deep into my until now virginal rectum.  
"Oh Merlin." I gasped as pain overwhelmed me. I shuddered and tried to pull away, but another flex of those fingers on my throat stilled my actions.  
"It is alright Draco. It will hurt but a moment, then I shall make you forget that pain even exists." I met my father's silver eyes and saw an intensity there as his finger began gently to move in and out, pulling against the muscle until I felt it loosen and he was able to twist his finger inside me and hit my prostate. I arched and moaned gratefully as at last pleasure overcame the pain I was feeling. I knew it was my prostate simply because I had seen Harry's reaction to his being hit and I knew it was this that had caused it.  
I was soon writhing against the hold on my neck, shamelessly thrusting my hips into the air in an effort to bring relief to my weeping erection.  
"Oh, fuck, Father, please!" I nearly screamed. I wondered offhandedly if Harry would hear us and decide to investigate, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that a slight sting accompanied two more lubed fingers. I simply wanted more and more of what my father could give me.  
"All in good time my son." Father murmured. In his tone I could hear amusement, but also a husky quality that reminded me of when he was talking to Harry while they made love. Could it be that my father found me as appealing as our little mate?  
"I'm not doing a very good job if you can still think so much." Father murmured with a smirk as he leaned over me, careful not to put too much pressure on my neck.  
"So stop me." I groaned, finally getting the friction I sought as his hip pressed down on my prick. I began thrusting up against him frantically as Father kept stretching me with four fingers now. It was when my balls tightened in warning and my rectum clenched in preparation of my incoming orgasm that Father pulled back again and his fingers slid from within me. I shuddered at the sudden empty feeling, but before I could protest Father suddenly lined up with my entrance and thrust deeply into me.  
Father stopped once he was fully seated inside me, leaving me gasping out little sobs. His cock was very much larger than even four of his fingers. How the hell did Harry fit this inside him?  
Father bent down over me, moving both hands to either side of my head where I rested on the pillows. Soft lips caressed the corners of each of my eyes, sucking and capturing each budding tear with a tender kiss. I moaned and turned my head to the side allowing Father access to bite softly down my neck. By the time one of his hands joined his mouth on my nipples I was fully erect again, having deflated at the pain of penetration.  
"Father, please.... move." I whispered finally. I heard a low chuckle above me and a soft giggle from somewhere on the bed above my head. I looked up to see Harry sitting in the pillows in one of my silk robes which was so large on him that it slipped entirely off one shoulder. Father choose that moment to pull back and thrust into me with a rough force.  
"Ahhhah!" I arched and cried out in surprised pleasure. Harry crawled forward and moved my head into his lap once he was comfortable. He reached forward then and pulled my arms up until they were wrapped around his slender waist where he guided me to clasp the opposite wrist in each hand. Then as Father began a steady rhythm of thrusting into me Harry stroked my hair with one hand and my cheeks with the other.  
"More, Father, please!" I begged breathlessly as Harry's hands drifted down my chest to flick and tug at my nipples. I writhed and moaned loudly as time after time my father hit my prostate dead on the spot. My please came out wordlessly now, my thoughts were scattered and I no longer had the ability to string two letters together, let alone words.  
"Harry, hold tightly to his arms. Don't let him fight me, It's very important." Father grunted as he began slamming into me, causing the top of my head to rock against Harry's lower belly.  
"Yes Domine." Harry replied over my now louder moans. I felt Harry's small, but extremely strong hands wrap around my fore arms and hold my arms in place above my head. With one last thrust from Father I felt my body arch then lock into position as I climaxed with a scream. Father plunged in deep and emptied himself into me while he learned down and plunged suddenly sharp teeth into my neck.  
Instincts reared up in my body and instantly I was fighting to get the dominant off me. No dominant should claim me as his, it wasn't right!  
Just as I was about to break the death grip on my arms Father slid his teeth from my neck and with an almost tender gentleness pulled himself out of my body.  
I shuddered and moaned, falling limp against the bed. My arms were guided down to my side's then two small hands began to comb through my sweaty hair.  
"Good boy Draco." Father whispered, kissing my neck where the bite mark was. I groaned and rolled onto my side, snuggling my face into Harry's stomach with a happy sigh. A long hard body spooned up behind me as Father wrapped his arms around my waist before tugging Harry down to lay with us for a while, simply recovering and resting.  
"I would say, that's enough excitement for one day." Father rumbled from behind me. I laughed while Harry giggled.  
"You forget Domine." Harry piped up. "Draco and I are only seventeen. We have more energy than you." Harry giggled again.  
"Are you calling me old, you little bugger?" Father laughed.  
"Of course not. You are distinguished." Harry stuck his tongue out as he looked at Father over my shoulder.  
"Enough you two. I'm trying to sleep here. Harry, you should drink soon." I nuzzled Harry's neck tenderly to soften my rebuff.  
"Okay." Harry replied, chipper as ever. Without hesitation he bent forward and sank his teeth into my neck on the opposite side from where Father marked me. I grunted softly, but just tightened my arms as I felt Harry drink deeply.  
I was so tired from the multiple rounds of sex that I slipped into my dreams before Harry had even finished his drink from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6  
If you wanna be it, you've got to dream. If you wanna free it, you've got to scream! If you got the key than baby Pop That Lock!  
Adam Lambert, Pop That Lock.

Harry's pov  
Soon after Draco fell asleep I ended my drinking. I was getting sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to explore the manor.  
I could hear Lucius' breathing even out and slow as he too fell asleep. I giggled and wriggled out of the bed, leaving them to their nap as I yawned and wrapped my robed tighter before setting out into the hall and up the nearest set of stairs.  
I emerged in a very large open area with two fire places on opposite walls and long comfy looking sofas arranged everywhere and I froze when I noticed several people sitting around the room.  
"Oh look! Such a cute little thing!" A woman cried as she beamed at me. I blinked and shrank back as a very tall man approached me.  
"Hello, who are you?" He asked with a small smile. I squeaked and turned to run, but an arm wrapped around my waist. "Now then, don't be frightened. We know you belong to Lord Lucius. We are just curious about you. It's only natural." I struggled hopelessly while the strong man carried me to one of the group's and slung me onto the very comfortable couch. I let out an oof as I landed and glared at the one who had thrown me.  
"Now, little one, what's your name?" A beautiful blond woman asked. I blinked at her for a long moment.  
"H-Harry." I finally stammered, blushing as I looked down into my lap. I heard a soft giggle and looked up to see a boy with blue black hair smirking at me.  
"Well then Haharry, who are you?" He asked in a gently teasing voice. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but honestly I was more shy than anyone else I'd ever known, so I went darker red and ducked my head down.  
"Oh you scared the pore thing." One of the women smacked the boy in reproach. His overly offended look was so funny I giggled.  
"Oh like that do you? Sure laugh at my pain." The boy huffed and folded his arms sticking his nose in the air in such a good imitation of Draco that I couldn't help laughing harder.  
"You know Dray too?" I asked once I could talk through my giggle fit.  
"How could we not. He's the Prince of the manor. Bloody Prince of the world he thinks he is." The boy snorted.  
"Want some dirt on him?" I asked slyly. Evil grins answered me and I set to telling them all the adventures Draco and I had gotten into over the years as rivals.  
>  
"So then Mione marches up to him and. Wham! She smacked him.right across the face and you should have seen him! He looked like a fish for a minute and then he went all bright pink and ran off shouting about telling his father about it." My listeners were in fits of laughter as I finished my tale.  
"Oh and then the next year we had this insane teacher for Defence class and Dray tried to hex me behind my back, but the professor-"  
"That's enough Potter." Hands dropped into my shoulders from behind and I froze, barely even breathing as the people around me stopped laughing.  
"Draco?" I whispered with a touch of fear.  
"If you want to tell the story of your greatest pratfall, fine. But I request the privilege of disclosing that particular moment of mine. As I recall I've never lived it down." A hand ruffled my hair then Draco jumped over the back of the couch and slid down to sit cross legged on the seat next to me before pulling me into his lap.  
"Wow, if I'd known sex would have gotten you off your high horse I would have offered it to you forever ago." The boy with black hair grinned at Draco.  
"You don't smell right Brax." Draco chuckled as he buried his nose in my hair, breathing in deep.  
"I smell just fine, thanks." Brax sniffed, clearly insulted.  
"Yes, but you don't smell like Harry does." At this I flushed and hid behind the curtain of my hair.  
"Dray..." I mumbled. A soft bite to the back of my neck sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Shush you. I can say what I want to." Draco admonished. I elbowed his side in retaliation for the bite. "Oof! Hey!" Draco protested. I just gave him an innocent look and smiled. Grey eyes rolled then he leaned down to kiss me softly.  
"You twerp. Why did you go off without me or Father?" Draco asked.  
"Well I was bored. You two were asleep and I wasn't tired. By the way do you guys always fall asleep after only two rounds of sex, cause that's sad." Draco clapped a hand over my mouth while the group around us laughed.  
"Harry, that's private and no, but today was different." His finger traced the bite mark he had left on my neck. The mark was so sensitive that I moaned softly, then blushed.  
"The bite marks always do that Harry. I can also use it to calm you." His finger stroked over the mark again and I was instantly calm and relaxed in his hold. I slumped back in his lap and yawned.  
"Oops, guess he's ready for a nap." Draco laughed, not sounding sorry at all. "I'll take him back to our rooms, I'm sorry if he caused any trouble." I was swooped up in Draco's arms as he stood.  
"It was no trouble Draco. After all we did get some rather entertaining stories out of him." Brax laughed and they all began chatting as Draco carried me down stairs to the sitting room.  
"I have him Father." Draco announced as he placed me on the sofa. I bit my lip uncertainly as I noticed a tightness around Draco's eyes as he glanced at me with a frown.  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked softly.  
"Oh, it's definitely more than trouble Harry." Lucius stated from the doorway. He was dressed in fresh clothes.  
"I-" I tried to stand, but Draco pushed me back down.  
"Be quiet Harry." Draco warned.  
"Imagine how worried I was when we woke up from our nap and you were gone. Did you even consider that this manor isn't safe for you to be alone in? What if you had tripped one of the curses set to protect this home from intruders? What if one of my court didn't care that you had been marked and raped you?" Lucius stalked closer and took a grip on the back of my hair and pulled me up to his level. "You will not set foot outside these rooms until the pregnancy is through. If you do, your punishment will be to live in the dungeons. I don't want to do it, believe me, but you need to learn not to walk off without telling one of us first." Lucius dropped me back onto the couch and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Harry, y-" I shot a glare at Draco then ran into the bedroom, slamming that door behind me and locking it, then running to the bathroom and locking that door behind me as well. Once in there I curled up in the bathtub and sobbed into my knees. I knew I had disappointed Lucius, but really, did he have to be so harsh? How was I to know that it wasn't safe, he hadn't said so and since it was his home I had assumed it would be safe to explore.  
I began rocking back and forth in the tub still crying hard.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I mumbled through my tears. I heard a soft knock on the door, but I ignored it. I went silent though and simply cried against my knees.  
"Harry, let me in." Lucius called through the door.  
"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled back, though my knees muffled it.  
"I will not leave you alone. Too many people have done that. Now let me in." I looked up at the door, as if I could see through it to my Domine on the other side.  
"Yeah, well right now I want to be alone. I want privacy." I whispered. I could hear Lucius sigh then what sounded like him sitting down on the other side of the door.  
"I'm not leaving until you come out of there. You're not alone, you'll never be alone again." It was oddly comforting to hear him say that. I knew he meant that he would never abandoned me and that I could count on him and trust him, but I was still upset.  
"Why did you get so mad? You didn't tell me to stay in the rooms. And it's your house so I assumed it would be safe." I mumbled, knowing he would hear me just fine.  
"I am more upset that you left without telling us you were going. This house is mine and its safe for the most part, but there are areas that only allow Malfoy's to enter and while you are now my mate, you are not a Malfoy by blood, so you would have been cursed, and our child with you." His voice was emotionless, but somehow I could feel that he was worried, anxious, relieved, and now resigned.  
"Would I have died?" I asked in a small voice.  
"Yes. Within the day." Lucius sighed.  
I stood silently and walked to the door. I opened it slowly to see Domine sitting against the wall next to the door.  
"Why didn't you just break in?" I finally asked.  
"Because you wouldn't have liked that. You needed the time to think and to be alone, you needed privacy. I'm not going to take that away from you." Lucius held out his hand to me and I simply fell into his lap and curled up against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered softly, kissing his neck and nuzzling him, searching for forgiveness. Lucius leaned down and nipped my neck with his teeth enough to leave a dark red mark.  
"I know. And I am sorry as well. I should have told you sooner and not gotten distracted. However," he pulled me back so I could look up into his eyes. "You are still confined to these rooms for the duration of your pregnancy. You may only leave when I or Draco are with you. Draco must get my permission first. Do you know why I must do this?" I nodded at his question.  
"Because I'm vulnerable when I'm pregnant. Because there are people who would hurt me even though I'm obviously yours. Because I might get hurt when I'm alone and not be able to call for help. And because you're an over protective bastard." I ticked off on my fingers.  
"Oh, am I?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'll give you over protective bastard!" His fingers descended on my side's and began tickling me with a vengeance.  
"No!!" I shrieked, laughing as I struggled to escape even though my body wasn't responding right, due to the tickles.  
"Who's an over protective bastard?" Lucius growled playfully.  
"You are!" I declared through my giggles which only got louder as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and dug his fingers into my side's.  
"Draco! Draco help! Help! God I'm gonna pass out!" I screamed. Draco came running into the room looking worried and froze at the sight of Lucius sitting on the floor, tickling me. "I can't breeeeeath! Draco! Help!" I reached for Draco with one hand while the other tried to pry Lucius' hands from my side's. Draco burst into laughter as he watched me fight his father, I pouted as much as I could while wheezing.  
"Don't.... laugh!.... S'not funny!" I cried. Draco was still laughing even as he came over and tried to help me but Lucius was stronger.  
"Alright! You're not a bastard!" I finally gasped out. At once the tickling stopped and I slumped back against Lucius' chest.  
"You are... so... mean!" I panted heavily.  
"You love me anyways." Lucius said flippant and tossed his hair over one shoulder. I burst into laughter again. I would never have thought Lucius Malfoy would do something like that.  
"What?" Lucius asked with mock outrage as I laughed so hard tears fell.  
"You... you... oh my God... that was... the funniest... you did... perfectly... like a girl!" I gasped out falling to the ground and rolling side to side.  
"Oh laugh it up will you?" Lucius sniffed, but he and Draco were smiling as they watched me.  
"I'm hungry, can we eat?" I asked, calming down quickly when my stomach growled loudly.  
"Of course. Nippy!" Draco called.  
"Yes Masters?" Nippy asked bowing low.  
"Lunch please. We will have it in the sitting room." Draco commanded airily.  
"Yes Master." Nippy bowed once more and left with a crack. Lucius stood and scooped me up in his arms causing me to shriek in surprise and flail a bit trying to get a sense of balance.  
"Hold still, small one. You are safe with me." Lucius whispered in my ear. I stilled and instinctively began nuzzling his neck and purring. I heard two low chuckles, but I was far too happy to be upset by them.  
"What's for lunch?" I purred against Lucius' neck.  
"Probably a light broth for you and a heavier soup for us." Lucius answered as he set me in the middle of the sofa then he and Draco slid in on both sides of me. I purred and went limp in their arms.  
"Why do I feel like this?" I asked lazily as my head rested against Domine's shoulder.  
"Because this is a normal occurrence in our kind. Every meal will be fed to you throughout the pregnancy. It is what we do Harry, it is normal and perfectly accepted." Lucius gently combed a hand through my hair while Draco held a bowl of broth and noodles.  
I obediently opened my mouth and a forkful of noodles entered my mouth. I chewed and swallowed and the meal continued until I was full. Then Lucius and Draco ate while I curled up on Lucius' lap and purred while I napped lightly.  
Once they finished their meal Draco quietly left the room while Lucius moved to the desk that sat in front of a pair of double doors.  
"Domine?" I asked as I stood and walked towards the doors.  
"Yes, small one?" Lucius asked distractedly.  
"What's on the other side of those doors?" I asked curiously.  
"Hmmm? Oh, the balcony. Go ahead an explore it if you want. It's part of the rooms." I grinned and stopped to plant a kiss on his cheek before skipping to the doors and flinging them open.  
It was a simple thing, but Lucius remembering that I like exploring and that I was curious felt good.  
I stepped outside and felt my jaw drop. This wasn't just a balcony. This was practically a resort. I could see a sunk in hot tub, several lounging chairs, pool and a fire place made from black and silver marble. I nearly ran to where the railing was and peered out into the massive lawns that belonged to my Malfoy's. I could see three distinct gardens and four mazes. I could see a Forrest with trails and on the wide green lawn to the north sat some large stables. I could see small people leading about horses that even from this distance looked massive and quite beautiful.  
A pair of arms wound around my waist and I leaned back against Lucius' chest.  
"Domine, do you really own all this?" I asked in awe.  
"Well, yes actually. These lands have been in the royal family for thousands of years." His words didn't make sense for a while.  
"If they belonged to a royal family then why do you own them?" I asked slowly. Lucius chuckled, but didn't reply. Only seconds later it clicked and I whirled.  
"Domine!" I scowled and lightly punched his shoulder while he laughed again. "Why didn't you just tell me? Now I feel like an idiot." I blushed and scowled some more.  
"You aren't an idiot. When I first told Draco he went around telling everyone in the manor that he was their Prince and they should bow to him. Now that is idiotic." I bit my lip, but lost the fight with my laughter when I burst into giggles.  
"He really did that?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Yes, I did." Draco sniffed as he entered the balcony. "I believe I even told the chancellor that he had to get down on his knees to bow because I didn't like how tall he was." Draco smirked.  
"And he did it?" I asked in mock horror.  
"Of course he did. I'm the Prince, they have to do as I say. Even when I was a child. I felt I was entitled to order such things." I shook my head at that.  
"Well I got that out of your system very quickly." Lucius stated self importantly.  
"You didn't do a very good job of it. He's always been high and mighty, acting better than the rest of us and having airs about him. What was really funny was how any time anything happened that he didn't like it was always 'My father will hear about this!' Or 'Wait until my father hears about this!' I seriously think he has a Daddy complex." I snorted.  
"Well, we all know that's very true." Draco smirked at my bright blush then yelped when Lucius grabbed him behind the neck to pull him into a rough kiss. I was fanning my self by the time they broke apart.  
"Merlin, do you know how that looks?" I asked breathlessly.  
"Fucking hot." Draco mumbled as he blinked his eyes, pupils blown wide. Lucius merely smirked at our state's of arousal. He didn't look affected at all, though there was the faintest of pinks on his cheeks.  
"Yeah, that about sums it up." I moved forward and smashed my lips to Lucius', but soon his strength overwhelmed mine and I gladly melted into his hold while his tongue ravaged my mouth. I heard Draco groan softly as I whimpered.  
"Father I actually came to tell you that Count Ethas wants to hold his daughter's seventeenth birthday ball here. He begs you to consider his request as he is still in mourning for his wife." Draco was resolutely staring out across the gardens. Lucius broke the kiss, but gave me two of his fingers to suck on while he spoke.  
"I don't see why not. He has been of great help for us and I know Della has wanted her ball to be here since she was small. Tell him to go ahead and ask Niana to help in any way she can. She and Della have similar tastes in decoration, but Niana knows how to make everything come together." Draco nodded and left the room quickly.  
Lucius looked down at me. I was still licking and sucking at his fingers and now gently rocking my hips against his leg.  
"Shall I indulge you or return to business?" Lucius asked teasingly. In answer I sucked harder and thrust against him roughly. "Hmm, I know what you want, but is that really the best idea?" I gazed up at him with pleading eyes and he sighed. "I've always tried not to mix business and pleasure, but right now you are too delicious to resist. Come here sweet one." He took his fingers from my mouth and guided me back inside where he sat in his large high backed leather chair behind his desk. He then pushed me down between his legs then under the desk.  
"Get to work. I'm sure you can figure out what to do." Lucius commanded. I grinned and deftly loosened the front of his trousers and pulled the elastic of his boxers down below his balls.  
I licked across the shiny pink head, catching a salty pearl drop of precum.  
"So good." I whispered. Lucius groaned, then returned to the papers he was reading through. I giggled and closed my lips around his cock, sucking it down my throat fluidly. I heard a gasp from Lucius and my toes curled with pleasure.  
Every time I wrung a gasp or a moan from Lucius I felt pride and warmth in my gut. One large hand had wound into my hair and Lucius began thrusting up against me. I held still and allowed him to fuck my face as he wanted.  
His violent shudder warned me just before a salty bitter sweet flood cascaded down my throat. My Domine's moans echoed down to me and on those alone I exploded. The front of my trousers soaked up my cum.  
"So good small one. So good." Lucius moaned stroking both hands throat my hair. I carefully licked up the left over come and then slithered up into his lap.  
"Did I please you?" I asked sweetly as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt a massive twitch under me from Lucius' cock as he groaned.  
"Harry, you were perfect. Too perfect. I don't even have the energy to work anymore. Come, choose a book and I'll read to you." I bounded up with a grin and bounced over to the book case and grabbed what looked like a book of fairy tales. Then I skipped back and sat sideways on his lap, holding one side of the book while he took the other and began The Tale of the Three Brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7  
Sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things that maybe. Let's talk about sex.  
Soundtrack, Pitch Perfect. (I just like the way they sing it.)

I bounced on my toes as I waited for Lucius to come and escort me downstairs. My punishment had been lifted for tonight only because of the birthday party and I was extremely excited.  
I dashed to the mirror one more time to check my reflection. My hair had been twisted up into a bun on the back of my head and a pair of chopsticks with real emeralds and diamonds hung from the ends were threaded into it. Lucius had given them to me earlier as a surprise.  
My light forest green dress robes were form fitting, but very comfortable.  
I brushed my hand over my mostly flat belly, smiling when I realized I had been with Lucius and Draco for almost two and a half months already.  
The time had flown by in a blur. I was starting to think Lucius only wanted me for sex, except tonight proved that I would be announced as his mate and carrying the next Malfoy child. I couldn't be more excited.  
I met my reflection's eyes and the emerald depths were dancing. I could feel my wings flutter in my excitement.  
"Harry? Are you ready to go down?" Lucius called as he opened the door to our sitting room. I nearly flew at him and he caught me with a laugh.  
"I'm more than ready!" I grinned. "Let's go!" Lucius chuckled softly and pulled teasingly on the lock of bangs that refused to stay up in the bun. I playfully smacked his shoulder then wound my arms around one of his as we left our rooms and began our descent through the manor.  
"Domine? Wouldn't it make more sense to wait to announce the baby? After all it is Della's birthday. I don't want to take any attention away from her." I peered up into Lucius' warm eyes as he smiled.  
"Harry, you are just too sweet for you're own good. Of course if that is what you wish, then we will wait to announce our good news." Lucius bent and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. I blushed and smiled happily, then my mouth popped open in shock as we came to the top of the grand stair case that led to the ballroom. This stair case was only ever used by the royal family and those who lived in the manor.  
Spread out in front of me was a very large chamber, huge columns rose along each wall and stretched to the ceiling at least a hundred feet above our heads. Music filled the air along with the voices of the two hundred and twenty six guests that were in attendance. Near the center of the room a wide space opened up where people were dancing. To the side the live orchestra played their tunes. The other side of the hall was lined with a very long table laden with all manner of food and drinks.  
But what most entranced me were the people. The men wore tuxedos and crisp black pants with creases down the legs. Shiny black shoes and slicked back hair.  
The women wore every lace, silk, ribbon, trimming and jewel under the sun. Their hair was decorated with feathers and diamonds, pearl nets, sapphire clips and shone like spun gold and amber and obsidian.  
"Come little mate of mine. Close that mouth you wouldn't want to catch the flies." Lucius smirked as he used two fingers to close my mouth. Just as we descended the first step loud trumpets played a fanfare.  
"Presenting: His Highness, King Lucius and his consort Prince Harry!" The room quieted and all turned to look up as we sedately walked down the stairs. The men bowed low from the waist and the women curtsied deeply.  
"We are here to celebrate the birthday of Lady Adelle." Lucius held out his hand and Della stepped forward and took it. "It is her father's wish that I present her to you as a Lady of society. She is a gift from the gods, with her fresh beauty and lively spirit. I take great pride in having her a part of my court." Lucius bowed over her hand and kissed it softly. "Happy birthday Della." He murmured. A cheer went up from the crowd and Della blushed prettily, smiling shyly at Lucius.  
As Lucius led Della to the dance floor I felt someone step closer behind me and I turned to see Brax standing there in a deep blue vest and black pants. His hair was pulled back by a black leather tie.  
"Hey Brax." I smiled brightly at him. His eyes tightened as he watched Della and Lucius dancing.  
"You should keep her away from him, Harry. Lucius has always had an eye on Della, had a soft spot for her. And she may be sweet and pretty, but she can be ruthless when she wants something. And she wants the king." I frowned in confusion and turned to watch Lucius and Della dancing. Della said something and Lucius laughed, I had seen him laugh before, but now his face was all open and filled with happiness in a way I didn't think I had seen. As I watched, Della leaned in and whispered in Lucius' ear. I growled, but when Lucius just held Della tighter in his arms I felt stung.  
I spun and would have run from the room, but Brax grabbed my arm.  
"Wait. You shouldn't let him do that to you. He's your dominant, but you can't let him walk all over you like that. You need to show him that you are your own person still. Come on, dance with me and just ignore him. He will see and learn his lesson." Brax led me onto the dance floor and twirled me before pulling me into his arms and beginning the dance. His arms were strong and warm, but they felt wrong. I didn't meet his eyes and I danced stiffly, wanting nothing more than to run away and sulk in my rooms.  
"Come on, you're upset. Let's go sit down. Are you thirsty? I could get you something." Brax offered kindly. I was surprised he would offer.  
Will you? I'm hungry and I wouldn't mind some punch." I asked smiling up at Brax. He seemed to be someone I could be friends with easily.  
"Sure, come on, let's get you comfortable." He led me to a seat along one wall then vanished into the crowd.  
When he returned he had a glass of punch which he allowed me to cradle in my hands while he sat down holding a plate full of food.  
"Drink up. The punch is amazing." Brax grinned. I smiled back and took a sip. A burst of fruit hit my tongue and I hummed in approval. When I swallowed, the liquid almost seemed to heat up and it warmed my belly. I gulped it down and out of the corner of my eye Brax seemed pleased by my reaction. Once all the punch was gone he handed me the food and took my cup for a refill. I nibbled a few pieces of fruit and watched the dancers, smiling at those who looked at me.  
"Having fun yet?" Brax murmured in my ear. I jumped and then giggled as he handed me a bigger glass of punch. I gulped it down eagerly then allowed Brax to lead me out on the dance floor again. I felt better and I was laughing as Brax whirled me around and then he dipped me deeply. I smiled up at him and I saw a spark of something in his deep brown eyes that sent warmth, hotter than the punch, racing through my veins.  
I blushed and when he lifted me out of the dip I cleared my throat and looked down.  
"I think maybe I need to sit down for a minute. I'm out of breath." I mumbled. Brax easily led me through the crowd to a secluded corner. I sank into one of the chairs and Brax sat next to me. He took one of my hands and played with my fingers while I dazidly watched the dancers.  
"Harry-" Brax turned and I found his face centimeters from mine. My breath stopped and I waited to see what he would do. My head felt hot and I couldn't think clearly enough to stop him as he gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a rough kiss.  
It was all wrong though, his lips were chapped and he tasted sour against my tongue as he forced my mouth to open. I weakly pushed at his chest and let out a low whine. My whine was answered by two furious growls. Brax was thrown from me and I found myself in an iron hold against Draco's chest.  
"Braxton Cerin you are stripped of your title and lands. Throw him in the dungeons and let him rot." Lucius snarled. His eyes were glowing white and his nails had lengthened into claws. When he turned to me his growls got quieter, but more dangerous sounding.  
"What were you thinking?" He shrieked in an inhuman voice. I trembled and swallowed a whimper of fear.  
"I-I-I don't kn-know... I d-didn't mean-" Lucius gripped my jaw, allowing his claws to slightly pierce my skin. I let out my whimpers now as terror flooded my mind.  
"Father, Brax got him drunk. You can smell it on him. Harry wouldn't have done that to you if he were in his right mind." Draco growled from behind me. His arms hadn't loosened a bit.  
"Drunk?" Lucius hissed between his teeth. "You got drunk? Is this true?" He was snarling right into my face.  
"I-I drank s-some punch... I d-didn't know it was spiked." Both Lucius and Draco relaxed at my words. I didn't though, all I could think of was how I had disappointed my Domine and how I should be punished for putting my baby in danger. I was so stupid even if Domine wanted to take Della as another mate I had been so selfish. I slumped in Draco's hold.  
"Can I go to bed now? I don't want to be here anymore." I asked Draco quietly.  
As Draco helped me leave I glanced back and already Lucius was dancing with another woman. It was like I had been forgotten, no trace of anger was left, only a bright smile and a brighter laugh.  
When we reached the room I pulled my robes off lifelessly as I walked towards the bathroom.  
"Harry, are you alright? Do you need me to help with anything?" Draco asked as he trailed after me.  
"No, thank you Draco. I just want to be alone." I answered quietly.  
"Alright. Call Nippy if you need or want anything. I need to get back to the party." I nodded, still not looking at him and when he left, shutting the door behind him, I slumped my shoulders.  
"And it was so perfect before." I mumbled as I started a hot shower. I took a long shower and dressed in my own pair of silk pyjamas. I took one of Lucius' robes and wrapped it around me, then I curled up on the sofa to watch the fire flickering.

I woke slightly when Lucius carried me to bed and took the robe off me before tucking me under the covers. I pretended to be asleep still while he prepared for bed and slipped in next to me. He pulled me into a warm embrace and tucked my head under his chin. As soon as Lucius was asleep I slipped out of the bed and returned to the sofa, though, this time sleep did not come. After a few moments I went and curled up on the outside couch and asked Nippy to start a fire out there for me.  
As I watched the stars and listened to the fire crackle I slowly fell asleep again. My dreams were full of torment and I was always chasing after Lucius, trying to get his attention while he danced with a giggling, blushing girl.  
"Harry? Harry, wake up." I jerked awake face to face with Draco. "Why are you sleeping out here? You'll get sick." He lifted me into his arms and took me inside again.  
"Not the bed. Please I don't want to be in bed." I pleaded. Draco looked confused, but simply carried me to the sitting room and carefully set me down there, grabbing a few blankets and creating a cocoon for me.  
"Thank you." I grumbled as I slid deep into my little nest and stared at the fire again.  
"Harry, will you talk to me? Will you tell me what is bothering you? Maybe I could help." Draco knelt next to the couch and reached up to run his fingers gets through my hair.  
I stopped his hand by leaning away from it and frowned when he looked hurt.  
"Draco, is Domine looking for another mate? Have I displeased him? Is he still angry with me for exploring?" I asked in a small, tormented voice.  
"Looking for another... No Harry, no! Father is perfectly happy with you. I've never seen him as happy as this and its all because of you." His words did little to reassure me.  
"He seems to like Della, doesn't he?" I asked tonelessly.  
"Della? Harry, she is like a niece to him!" Draco wrinkled his nose.  
"In case you hadn't noticed you're his son and that didn't stop him. Besides she wants him. And he was flirting with her! I had just been introduced as his mate and not two minutes later he was flirting!" I sat up swiftly and scowled. "What was I supposed to think, huh? He was out there laughing and whispering with her, making her giggle and blush, and he just left me standing there, didn't say one word to me at all." I sneered at Draco when he tried to interrupt me. "I felt like he had slapped me in the face. Then the next thing I know Brax was there, charming and soothing me telling me all sorts of things and getting me drunk. Where were you during this whole thing? I thought you were supposed to protect me!" Draco flushed hotly and stood.  
"I'm sorry Harry I was detained by some of my friends." Draco looked apologetic, but I didn't care. It was my turn to be angry.  
"Excuses. That's all I ever hear. You are supposed to keep me safe. You're supposed to stop this sort of thing from happening. He got me drunk Draco! While you were off with your stupid little friends. He got me drunk, God what if the baby..." Draco's eyes widened in sudden realization.  
"Is that why you are angry? You're scared that the baby got hurt?" I was surprised that he had figured that out, but I nodded.  
"Draco what if I ruined it? What if something goes wrong now?" I tore my eyes from his and stared at my hands. I heard a soft laugh then Draco sat half on the sofa.  
"Harry your magic will protect the baby from everything until they are born. Don't worry." His hands rested on mine, reassuring and warm.  
"Can we get a healer to check anyways?" I begged. Draco smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.  
"Of course Harry. Now I'm going to get Father to sit with you and I want you to talk to him about what you told me. Brax used your insecurities to try and pull you from Father. We can't help fix that unless you tell us what you're afraid of." I nodded and he went into the bedroom. Seconds later I heard a crash, a thump, loud cursing, then Draco ran out of the room laughing while dodging several hexes.  
"What did you do?" I asked grinning at Draco.  
"He pushed me off the bed." Lucius growled from the doorway. With his anger focused on someone else I could truly appreciate my lover with his flashing silver eyes and fierce snarl. It shocked me how sexy he looked this way.  
I shivered when those quicksilver eyes flashed to me.  
"Why were you not in bed with me? I distinctly remember putting you there last night." He hissed.  
"I couldn't sleep." I answered truthfully. "I was still stressed." At my admission he relaxed and came to pull me into his arms.  
"What were you stressed about, small one?" Lucius asked tenderly as he sat with me in his lap and pulled me tightly against his chest.  
"Well..." I took a deep breath and told him everything I told Draco.  
"Oh Harry, love. I promise I wasn't really flirting. We were teasing each other. It's a game we play simple as that, we try to come up with better insults than the other. Childish, but we've done so since she was small. When I was the prince her mother died and her father left her here so he could do what was necessary. One day I snapped at her and she snapped back. There is nothing else between her and I." His words reassured me and now that that was out of the way I tensed up remembering my next question.  
"Domine. Something Draco said earlier reminded me and I wanted to ask... is there any way that I could... I mean may I possibly..." I chewed my lip uncertainly, but Lucius seemed content to watch me struggle. "Can I see Sirius and Remus? I know... well I think they are worried about me. I just can't forget them and move on. Not until I know if they hate me now too. And if they don't then I wish I could keep up with them. I really want Sirius to know our baby. It would mean so much to him." I gazed up at Lucius with pleading eyes. I refused to hope though, in case he said no. I didn't think I could survive the disappointment if that were the case.  
Just as Lucius opened his mouth Draco barged in with a man trailing after him.  
"Here you are Harry. A healer just like you wanted." Draco sat on one of the other chairs.  
"Ah, so young Mr. Malfoy has informed me that you have some concerns about your pregnancy?" The Healer stood across the coffee table from us.  
"Yes. Last night I..." I looked up at Lucius for permission and he nodded. "I was unknowingly drinking alcohol and I am worried about possible damage. Also I haven't had a check up since finding out about being pregnant and I-" I cut off and blushed, looking down at my hands.  
"You want to know if you really are pregnant?" The Healer suggested kindly. I gulped softly and nodded.  
"Harry I already told you that you were. Do you believe I was lying?" Lucius asked with a scowl.  
"N-no that's not it. I just want to see, it hasn't really hit me. I mean yeah I know it's true, but I still want the proof in front of me." I blushed deeper again.  
"The proof is right here." Lucius slipped his hand under my clothing and cupped the slight swell there with his warm hand. I relaxed and leaned on him.  
"You know that's not what I mean. Can we continue?" I asked softly. The healer smiled and nodded. With a few simple waves of his wand a golden mist surrounded me and at the doctor's smile and nod I bounced in Lucius' lap and spun to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.  
"Harry, if you know what's good for you, don't bounce in my lap." Lucius growled against my lips. I giggled softly and burrowed into his arms while the healer continued with his spells.  
"Alright, here is what I know. Your baby is perfectly healthy, you are slightly undernourished, but with a few square meals you should be perfect, I could prescribe a nutrient potion for you if you wish. I would also like you to get a few good night's sleep and stay off your feet for a while you are under some stress and your blood pressure is higher than I would like it to be. No parties, no carrying anything heavy and a low sodium diet." The healer ordered and I nodded in understanding.  
"That will be easy. Is there a diet I should be following while I'm pregnant?" I asked anxiously.  
"Not particularly, just make sure to get a well rounded meal and plenty of snacks if you feel hungry. Also don't try to loose weight or maintain your weight since that will hurt the developing child. If you want to eat then eat. Another thing is your cravings, usually you crave what you need, so if you want something strange go ahead and eat it." Again I nodded, then I glanced up at Lucius. He smiled and ran a gentle hand through my hair.  
"We have plans for a party in a few days will you return and check him again to see if he is okay for it?" Lucius asked politely.  
"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. Now I have several appointments lined up today, so if you have no more questions I need to be going." The healer bowed slightly.  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Lucius stood and shook the healer's hand firmly.  
"Anything for the Malfoy's." The healer grinned then turned and followed Draco out of the room.  
I stood, threw myself at Lucius, wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He looked down at me in surprise and I grinned before crushing my lips to his. I purred into his mouth when he allowed me to slip my tongue between his teeth.  
"Harry, Harry, stop." Lucius wrapped an arm around my waist and used his other hand to grip my hair and pull back. "You can't do anything stressful, just sit down and I'll get you a book and something to drink, how does herbal tea sound? I'm sure we have some lemon tea." Lucius sat me down on the sofa and wrapped me in the blankets that I had used earlier. I pouted as I watched him walk away.  
When he returned an elf appeared with a teapot of lemon tea and two cups along with a plate of soft scones drizzled with vanilla glaze. I was actually pretty hungry so I dived for the scones and began eating in huge bites.  
"Hungry Harry?" Lucius asked teasingly. I just nodded and reached for a second scone while I took a deep sip of the hot lemon tea.  
"Starving. Can I have some watermelon?" I asked between bites. In seconds there was a large bowl with cubed watermelon and a fork on the table. I finished my scone and grabbed the bowl and began forking in the sweet juicy fruit.  
"Why are you so hungry Harry?" Draco asked as he walked into the room again.  
"Didn't eat much last night." I shrugged, then I offered a piece of watermelon to Lucius. He leaned over and took it right from my fork. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his once more.  
"Harry, we can't have sex. Kissing yes, sex no." Lucius murmured against my onslaught. I groaned and pouted while I pulled back "It would be too stressful for you." Lucius explained.  
"Sex actually relieves stress, but whatever. I can understand why you wouldn't want to." I grabbed my cup of tea again. I stared into my tea and heaved another sigh.  
"Harry, calm down. I just don't want to hurt you or the baby okay?" Lucius reached over and put his hand on my knee.  
"I know." I mumbled, allowing his hand to remain on my knee. "Is there anyway we could ask that healer, or another healer if it would be okay?" I looked up with begging eyes and he smiled softly.  
"Actually Father, I did ask before Healer Marcus left and he said slow sex would be okay. Nothing rough or fast." Draco piped up. I glanced over to see him also eating a scone, which explained why he hadn't spoken before now. I whipped around and gazed beseachingly at Lucius.  
"Domine please?" I pouted my bottom lip and widened my eyes. Lucius sighed and his mouth narrowed before he nodded.  
"Alright Harry, get up here." He patted his lap and with a happy squeal I clambered over to straddle him again. I attacked his mouth with mine and I was so achingly hard already that I began grinding against his stomach.  
"Slow Harry." Lucius reminded as he broke our kiss to press moist lips against my neck. I let my head fall back with a moan and allowed his hands to guide my hips in a slow grind against his own arousal.  
"Domine!" I whined when he refused to let me move any faster. Finally I pulled back, flushed and panting with need. I practically ripped his shirt off and devoured his chest with my hands and mouth. Lucius purred in approval and I felt Draco move in behind me and he worked my pants open and I stood to let them pulled my clothing down. I straddled Lucius again and spread my wings for balance as I reached under me and freed his cock to guide it to my greedy hole.  
I allowed Draco to guide my decent and the slow pace he set was pure torture. I writhed against Lucius and took quick shallow breaths. Lucius smoothed his hands up my thighs and around my waist to my back where his fingers teased the base of my wings. I gasped and forced myself down the rest of the way.  
"Slow, little one." Draco hissed in my ear.  
"S-sorry." I stammered. I began grinding my hips in small circles and my head fell back to rest on Draco's shoulder. Draco gripped my waist tighter and lifted me up off Lucius' cock. I groaned and gripped Lucius arms tightly. Draco set a very slow pace lifting and lowering me on his father. No matter how I begged or thrust against them both they stayed at the same speed. Eventually I twitched and shuddered as I came. Lucius continued to stroke my sensitive back until I cried out and begged him to stop. Still Draco didn't stop moving me up and down. With each brush across my prostate I shuddered and mewled.  
Lucius moved his hand down and slipped a finger inside me next to his cock. I whimpered and stiffened, though it didn't hurt, I was just extremely sensitive. A few minutes later a second finger slipped inside me. I wriggled against the intrusion and bit my lip softly. When the third finger entered me I knew what he was planning. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned.  
"Do it, please!" I begged. Lucius withdrew his fingers except one which he used to hold open my gaping anus while Draco slid forward. I arched and shouted in pleasure. I clearly feel every bump and ridge of the cocks filling me. I reached up to grip two fistfuls of Lucius' hair tightly. Lucius moaned loudly and began thrusting softly. Draco followed his lead, making his own thrusts counter Lucius'.  
When Draco tensed behind me I knew he was close to finishing. Lucius didn't seem as close, so I tugged on his hair and I felt his cock twitch inside me. I tugged again and he moaned. Draco shuddered just as I tugged again and just like I wanted Lucius came at the same time as his son. I bucked slightly with the stimulation, but I was spent. Draco slipped out of me and Lucius pulled him to sit on the sofa and we cuddled together for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know my internet is out for an undetermined mount of time. So my updates will be farther apart. I have to post while at Sam's club or McDonald's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, but it could not be helped. Thank you for being so patient I know I could have gotten a lot of reviewers telling me off about the wait but all of you were polite. Maybe it's because this story isn't that great, but that's okay.  
> Also I noticed that I had a lemon in every chapter, so I wrote this chapter without any sex. Let's see how it goes.

Ch. 8  
Dragonflies out in the sun you know what mean don't you know? Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean. Sleep in peace when the day is done, and this old world is a new world for me! And I'm feeling good!  
Feeling good, Cy Grant. 

Seven months.  
"Domine!" I yelled as I stiffened. Lucius came running into the room where I was curled up in bed with a book.  
"What is it little one?" He asked in an anxious voice.  
"I need to use the bathroom." I admitted. I felt so useless now.  
A couple weeks ago I had nearly miscarried as I walked down the stairs to the library so I was on bed rest until this was over. I only had a month and a half to go, but I was going crazy having to depend on everyone else to take care of me.  
Lucius smiled and came over to pick me up.  
"Don't seem so sad, love. This is your first pregnancy you're bound to be more delicate." I sniffed and buried my face in his neck.  
"I know, I just wish I didn't have to stay in bed." I grumped. Lucius chuckled as he set me on my feet so I could waddle to the toilet and relieve myself. I washed my hands and splashed my face with cooler water before allowing Lucius to pick me up again.  
"What is Draco doing today?" I asked softly.  
"He is with his friends. They went hunting for tonight's dinner I believe. I won't be surprised when they come back with enough for two months. Those teenagers get into the hunt far too much." Lucius chuckled. He surprised me by carrying me into the sitting room and placing me on the lounger and covering my legs with a blanket.  
"There, you are resting, but not cooped up in bed. Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" I almost bounced with how happy he made me with that one question. I beamed and nodded.  
"Can I have tapioca pudding and some cranberry juice?" I asked eagerly. Seconds later a house elf popped in with my food and without being told stoked the fire with more wood.  
"Yum!" I hummed as I dug into my pudding while Lucius set up the board on a table he pulled over for us.  
We played chess for a while, I kept yawning though and eventually I slumped back against the arm of the sofa and closed my eyes. I was only lightly dozing, but I was much too tired to remain awake anymore. I heard Domine moving around the room then he lifted me so he could sit behind me then he pulled me against his chest to sleep.  
"Love you." I mumbled without thinking. Lucius chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Everything went quiet except for the fire and the rustle of the book Lucius was reading. Everything would have been fine, but the baby decided to kick my kidney. I let out a shocked yelp and sat up quickly.  
"Oh God." I groaned, rubbing at my back to ease to soreness. "He's your son!" I smacked at Lucius' hand to get him to help.  
"I'm sorry love, but think how amazing it will be to hold our baby in our arms." A full minute of silence followed before suddenly Lucius gasped. "Did you say son?" He exclaimed. I laughed at him.  
"Its just a feeling I have no idea really And I want it to stay a surprise. I don't care what colors our baby wears their first few days or weeks. Draco is just a ninny." Lucius settled back with a pout which made me giggle. He wanted so badly to announce a little Prince to the world, but I wanted our first to be a perfect little surprise even if I had my suspicions. Personally I was hoping for a girl. I had always dreamed of having a beautiful dark haired baby girl that I could dress up and give dolls to.  
"Just another month love. Soon we will hold our baby and spoil our baby and love them till they hate it." Lucius nuzzled into my neck and I hummed in lazy pleasure. Lucius dipped his hand down to lightly tease my awakening bits, but he didn't do much more and I found myself drifting off to sleep even through the arousing touches.  
The hustle and bustle of Draco returning to our rooms woke me up several hours later. I had slept right through lunch so now I was hungry and had a roaring stomach to prove it. I stretched lightly and reach ed for Draco who smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and a hug.  
"How are you, Harry?" Draco asked as he took off his riding boots.  
"Hungry, what did you bring me to eat?" I asked eagerly. Domine and Draco laughed at that and I pouted that I didn't get answered right away.  
"I brought down the biggest stallion, he's being cleaned up for tonight. There were a couple of geese and some ducks as well as four other deer. I think there might be a wild boar, but I'm not sure if they actually caught it or if they were just chasing it. Mali and Jeda were the last to get back and it was they who said there was a boar." Draco was exited I could see. His cheeks were flushed light pink and his eyes were a bright dancing silver and he gestured with his hands to emphasize his words.  
I smiled at seeing him so happy and he grinned back.  
"How are you today Harry?" Draco asked, placing a hand on my prominent bump. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.  
"I'm good until the baby decides to kick the shit out of my organs. Speaking of he's sitting on my bladder and I really need to use the toilet." I held my arms up for him to pick me up and he laughed while doing so. Once I was through and felt more comfortable I delayed letting him pick me up again.  
"It just feels too good to stand. Please just let me walk to the bed?" I begged. Draco scowled and called for Lucius.  
"Harry, this is about the baby's safety. Are you willing to risk the baby just to stretch your legs?" I frowned knowing he was guilt tripping me and knowing I would let him because I would never let anything hurt my baby.  
When dinner came I was tucked back into bed and studiously ignoring my two mates while they talked about politics in their court. I knew I should pay attention because as the submissive I was supposed to counsel and advise my Domine on these matters and I was the host when diplomats came to visit from all over the world. Due to the silicate pregnancy I had been excused from my duties. After all I was only seventeen and heavily pregnant.  
Draco and Domine took great pleasure in hand feeding me just like every other meal. I laughed when Draco kissed my bump or my hand between bites and Lucius stroked my neck softly, not to tickle, but to calm and reassure.  
Once I was finished I curled up and watched them both eat their fill while talking. After desert of treacle tart I watched my two mates play chess until I fell asleep, curled under the blankets happily.

I woke up feeling happy and excited for the day, wand even though I was still confined to the bed for the morning I remained happy. After lunch I grew bored though.  
"Domine, will you carry me to the library? I'm dying for a change in scenery, please! I'll sit quietly, I just need out of these rooms!" I finally burst out. Someone looked up from where he was doing paper work. His hair was pulled back at the front and he had black ink stains on his fingers. His eyes narrowed slightly then he sighed softly and nodded.  
That was my first indication that he was getting tired of taking care of me.  
"Um, well. Maybe I don't need to, or you could call Draco... I guess I'm okay." I eyed him uncertainly.  
"It's alright I know this must be hard for you, you're used to being up and exploring and into everything. You must be extremely bored." Lucius tossed a blanket over his shoulder and lifted me into his arms. I snuggled in with a smile and kissed his neck softly. He smiled down at me as he walled down the hallway and down the wide staircase. We passed quite a few people who all bowed to Domine and I. I still felt awkward to have people bowing to me, though I was getting more used to it.  
Lucius set me on one of the settees in the library and tucked the blanket he brought around me. I snuggled in and smiled gratefully when he brought me several books to choose from.  
The rest of the day was spent cuddling with my Domine and reading magical romance novels.  
The next two weeks passed quietly and without much to make my days interesting, it was on the sixth of April that all hell broke loose, though it started out almost normally.

Morning dawned just in time for me to need to pee. I sat up and looked around to find Lucius but he wasn't in sight.  
"Domine!" I called loudly. There was no answer and after a few long minutes of silence I worked my way to the edge of the bed.  
"I know I'll get in trouble but I really have to piss. Come on Harry, you can do this. Just ten steps." I pep talked myself into walking to the bathroom while clutching at the bed and walls for support. My legs were wobbly with disuse and I gratefully sank onto the toilet for a breather.  
The trouble came when I was heading back. I must have gotten too confident, but my foot caught on the edge of the carpet and sent me tumbling to the ground. As I landed hard I felt something in me rip and seconds later I screamed in absolute agony.  
"Harry!" Lucius yelled, sounding terrified as he ran into the room. He saw me laying on my side, curled up in pain and swore as he swooped me up to lay me on the bed.  
In seconds he had me stripped bare and held down with a light immobilization spell. I saw him cast a patronis, but I knew we didn't have time to wait for a healer.  
"Harry, you need to trust me alright? Everything will be okay. Just trust me." Domine laid a hand on my forehead. I nodded and clenched my fists as I saw him raise his wand and cast a spell. I could no longer feel any pain, though my body shuddered as if it could feel it anyways. Another flick of the wand and suddenly blood and a clear fluid was gushing everywhere. I screamed in fear as Lucius plunged both hands inside me and pulled a wriggling thing covered in muck out of me. I screamed again and passed out before Lucius could do anything else.

"Harry, Harry love, wake up and meet our son." I heard from a distance. I moaned and struggled with the drowsiness that lingered in my mind.  
Our son? But I hadn't given birth yet, had I? The memories hit me all at once and my eyes flew open. I struggled to sit up until a sharp pain in my stomach had me whimpering as I fell back against the pillows.  
"Don't try too hard beloved, just rest. Look his eyes are open." I looked over to see Lucius holder a bundle in a white blanket. He tipped it just enough that I could see the precious face of my baby boy. I lifted a hand and brushed his soft cheek, smiling tiredly as his dark eyes peeked at me. I knew those eyes would change color and I couldn't wait to see what they would become.  
"He has your nose." I whispered, not having enough energy for anything else.  
"And your chin and mouth." Lucius grinned, truly grinned as he looked down at our son. "Oh Harry he is beautiful." Domine bent down and pressed a passionate but soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you for giving me a son, my love. Thank you." He murmured fervently. I beamed and kissed him back just as passionately.  
"Thank you for everything you've done to make it easier." I stroked my baby's hair softly, the pale strands feeling softer than anything I'd ever felt.  
"The healer was here earlier, he said that his hair will grow in his natural color later as that usually happens last while the child is still in the womb. Other than that, Merlin Harry, he's just perfect." Lucius beamed and kissed me again.  
I was forced to admit to myself though that he was frightening me. I had not yet been allowed to hold my son. Lucius had said nothing about names. He made no mention of raising him together.  
"May I..." I trailed off when Lucius growled softly.  
"Harry, you are still weak and recovering. It's best if you sleep again soon." I tipped my chin up to bare my throat and swallowed hard when Lucius refused to give me either reassurance or discipline.  
"Please Domine. I beg you just a moment to hold him in my arms. Have I not earned at least that much?" I started crying softly even as I spoke because I could see he was hesitant to grant my request.  
Draco came in then with a glass of water and he seemed to know what was going on because he smacked the back of Domine's head, non too gently.  
"Let him hold his baby, for Merlin's sake father. Don't you remember when mother didn't let you hold me?" Draco growled, helping me sit up and take a few sips of the water.  
"I know, but he's just so... perfect and I never want to let him go." Lucius was whining. I burst into giggles then held my hands out. Lucius handed my son over with a small pout and with a happy sigh I nuzzled against my baby's cheek and kissed his little nose.  
"What are we going to name him?" Draco asked with a soft smile.  
"Marcian. Marcian Lucius Malfoy." I stated quite calmly.  
"Well he was a Roman emperor, died of natural causes and he had a fairly long rule compared to some." Lucius nodded slowly.  
"And we can always call him Mark." Draco laughed at my glare.  
"It's better than Marci." Lucius added with a smirked as I pouted. I bent and kissed those soft lips.  
"Don't worry my Marcian, mommy knows how to say your real name." I cooed. Marcian blinked then started crying softly. I knew what he wanted instinctively and yanked my shirt away from my chest and allowed Marcian to root for my nipple. He latched on and I gasped at the unfamiliar and almost painful sensation of his sucking.  
"I had no idea I would be nursing him." I mumbled as I watched my tiny son sucking powerfully at my chest.  
"Oh yes, I might have forgotten that little detail, but really it's not that important... not really." I raised an eyebrow at Domine then looked at Draco.  
"Is he drunk?" I asked seriously. "Or is he always like this?" Draco snorted and shook his head.  
"I have no idea." He answered slowly. "But when you're done I want a turn." He smiled at Marcian.  
"Sure, just grow some mammary glands and I'm sure Marcian would love to have a go at your nipples." I replied far too cheerfully. "Unless you wanted to suck mine, which will not happen because my milk is for my son and not for pampered spoiled little boys. You could suck my cock, seamen is white like milk and I know you like my taste." Draco choked while Lucius chuckled and burst into full throated laughing. Draco went red and glowered.  
"I just meant I wanted to hold him." He snarled.  
"Not until you calm down and realise I was teasing you. You'd think after all the teasing you like to do to me during sex would help you deal with it better, but guess not."  
Marcian grunted softly and I could feel he was getting no milk from that side anymore. So I lifted him to my shoulder and after a few firm pats he gave a soft burp. I repositioned him to find my other nipple and bit my lip when he began sucking, this nipple was a bit more sensitive for some reason.  
"Well Draco you should start the invitations for the announcement and also the ball to celebrate Marcian's birth. I want this to be the grandest ball ever thrown. Besides the one for Harry's birthday next year." That statement warmed me from the inside, it went a long way to reassuring me that I wasn't just a 'brood mare' for my domine and that he actually cared for me as a person. Lucius smiled at me contented sigh as Draco strode from the room, scowling about having to wait to hold his brother/son/I really couldn't figure out the details of their relation.  
"Tipty!" Lucius called out. A soft crack announced the arrival of a house elf who bowed low..  
"How can Tipty be serving Master?" The male elf squeaked.  
"Bring up some light soup and a large lemon tea for Harry." Tipty bowed and disappeared again.  
"He's quiet for a house elf." I commented casually as I lifted Marcian to my shoulder to burp him again.  
"That's why I choose him. He will be the one helping you and also keeping an extra set of eyes and ears on our son. We can never be too careful and house elves and extremely loyal to Fae children. With all the elves in the house our child will be protected a thousand times over." Lucius explained with a smirk.  
"That's good." I managed to say through a yawn. Lucius took Marcian and Tipty placed a tray on my lap. I forced myself to stay awake until I had wanted my soup and drank most of my tea. Once the tray had been returned to the kitchens I snuggled down and dropped off to sleep, smiling at the sight of Lucius cooing and cuddling with our son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology chapter, from Draco's point of view and with a bit of drama.

Draco:  
I was fuming. Here I was planning out perfect invitations for the ball and for the official announcement of Marcian's birth, when I hadn't even gotten the chance hold my... son? Well he felt more like a son than a brother, though I would ask Harry later if he was okay with that.  
"Oh your royal sluttyness! How good that I have run into you, I was bidden to give you this." I looked up at the boy who stood in front of me and scowled.  
"What do you want Jeda?" I growled. He simply held out the paper in his hands and I became aware that it was a newspaper.  
"Jasta said you might want to read the article on page two. There's a nice big lovely picture to go with it too." Jeda dropped the paper on the desk I was using and leaned forward.  
"I'm sure my father would love to pound that sweet arse of yours. All you have to do is beg." He purred. I stood and punched him square in the face, watching with satisfaction as he hit the ground with a thud, dark purple bruise already forming on his cheek and eye.  
"I would watch to whom you speak peasant. I am your prince and I will have your respect. Any matters behind closed doors are not yours to delve into and you should remember what happened to Braxton. So keep your mouth shut and your head down, before I remove it from your shoulders." I sat and watched as Jeda got to his feet and after glaring at me, left the library.  
I reached out with trembling fingers to pick up the Daily Prophet and when I turned the page I shrieked.  
I nearly ripped the thin paper to shreds as I grabbed it and dashed back to my rooms with Father and Harry.  
"Father! I yelled as soon as I was safely inside. I locked the door and sank to my knees, feeling like my world was collapsing.  
"Draco, be quiet! Mark and Harry are sleeping." Father admonished quietly from where he sat on the couch. I let out a sob and dropped the paper so I could bury my face in my hands.  
"Oh Daddy I have no idea what to do!" I sobbed hopelessly. Father went silent, then his arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried my heart break into his soft silk shirt.  
"Now calm down and explain this to me so I can help. What's going on?" He carried me and the paper to the couch and sat with me on his lap.  
"Th-they found out! I d-don't know h-how, but they found out!" I wailed as I tried to control my breathing.  
"Found out what Draco. Talk to me please. Should I get a calming draft?" Since I thought that might be the only I could calm down at the moment I nodded. Father didn't even get his wand he simply wandlessly and wordlessly summoned the potion and helped me tip it into my mouth. Once I swallowed it I found myself calming down.  
"Jeda called me a slut. He said his dad would like to... to pound my... my sweet arse." I hiccuped and hid my face again. "They found out I mated to you and Harry. It's in the papers! They even have a picture!" I began crying again, but this time more controllable and I could feel how Father tensed. He reached for the paper and he could see the picture clear as daylight.  
It was one day during Harry's pregnancy and we were in the library, we had closed and locked and warded the doors after making sure it was empty then Father had fucked me into the desk. Apparently we hadn't been careful enough. It had been the best I'd ever felt, until this ruined everything. The pictured showed me laying on the desk, my legs wrapped around fathers waist though, no explicit parts were shown, though some were merely blurred. Father bent over me and shoved into me so hard that my back arched and I screamed. The picture repeated this motion again and again.  
"What are we going to do? What am I going to do? I can never show my face in public again. Now that Marcian is born I'm not even crown Prince anymore so people have no reason to respect me or treat me well." Father tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
"Until Marcian turns of age at fifteen you are still crown Prince. But perhaps we should consider moving anyways. This is the traditional home of the court, but there are several small estates where the king and his family has resided, just room for guards and house elves otherwise the whole home is simply a place to be ourselves. What do you think? I could keep Harry and Marcian there with you all the time except when we need to be at balls and functions and at court." Father gently stroked his hand through my hair as I thought about his suggestion.  
"No, I don't want to seem like a coward. I'll stay here, though keeping Harry and Marcian there might be a good idea. Since so many people live here we can't really protect them from everything." I muzzled Father's neck and the comfort of his arms was helping me to calm even more than the potion had.  
"Perhaps that is wise. Though one of us would have to live there with him and if you are so adamant about not seeming to be a coward then it should be me while you still reside here to give the sense that the royal family is still here." I could feel father tense at the suggestion and I knew why. If people felt the same way about me that Jeda did, what might they do to me if my father was no longer there to punish those who dared to hurt me? Would I be safe here, even with guards? I shivered slightly and Father tightened his arms.  
"We must try, I must try. If I don't I'll never be able to live with myself." And it was getting hard enough as it was. I knew Father would punish me if I said that thought out loud, but I couldn't help but think that Jeda was right. I was a slut. I couldn't keep my legs closed when it came to father and I just couldn't keep it in my pants when it came to Harry. Shouldn't I have just waited until my mate came along? Now if I found my mate I would never be able to bond with him or her. It would only be possible if Harry allowed them into the mateship and our bed. Considering his reaction to Della I doubted it would ever happen.  
"Perhaps you should go and choose the guards you want to stay with you from our personal guards. I know some of them are extremely loyal to you." Father suggested. "I'll make the move as soon as Harry is able to get out of bed. Considering how fast we heal that should be in the next day or two. In a month we will do the announcement and celebration. Go now." Father sat me up on his lap and I slid to my feet. I was still feeling insecure and needy though so I turned to him for a kiss.  
"You don't think this is wrong? It's not bad that we are father and son?" I whispered hesitantly.  
"I think it was meant to be and the only problem people have with us being family is if we produced children. We are physically unable to produce a child together. And we did not begin our relationship until after Harry came in, at which time you were of age. So I can't even be called a child molester." Father smiled and stood so he could pull me close in his arms. Though instead of being comforting, the kiss just reminded me of the paper and being called a slut. I pulled away and almost ran to the door.  
"I'll be back later." I called over my shoulder as I left the rooms.  
The guards rooms were just down the hall and I went inside without knocking.  
A flurry of motion followed and soon the guards were lined up together, standing on ceremony as they should for royalty.  
"King Lucius has decided to move Harry and his son to one of the family estates. However I shall remain here to keep up our presence in the manor. I have been instructed to choose among you a few guards to stay with me." I told them seriously. A few guards snickered at me and I felt like crumbling to the ground. "I-if you do not wish to do so... then you may leave." The words had barely left my lips before they were gone. I closed my eyes and turned back to the door.  
"Shame on you all!" A man barked out. "This is our prince! It is our duty to protect him and support him in anything he might choose. We all know that bonds between father and son are not that uncommon. Shame, shame on the guards of this manor. Shame on the men I taught and trained." I looked up into the kind eyes of Iahsi. He was tall, seven feet exactly with long braided purple black hair and deep gold eyes. His coloring came from having a half fairy half Fae mother, his build came from his pure Fae father.  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I threw myself into his arms, seeking comfort. He rumbled gently in his chest and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You are all fools if you think to dissent from protecting one who has trusted you all his life!" Another voice piped up. I turned my head to see Mali, Jeda's older brother, standing next to us. He gave me an encouraging smile.  
"I agree, father son bindings are to be celebrated, they are rare and mean that two parts of a soul have found each other and are able to be close once more." I turned to my other side, still wrapped in those protecting arms, and saw Pierce there. I smiled as he was the one chosen to guard me since birth. His skin was dark and covered in scars and tribal tattoos from when he had been captured by a Bedouin tribe to be used as a slave. He had been cursed and when the curse was removed a bright silver ring wrapped around his iris. When he got angry the silver swirled into the mocha color of his eyes until he seemed possessed. Right now I could tell he was agitated.  
Two others stepped up from where they had just entered from another of the rooms and gave me nods. Yaeda, the only female guard, and her twin Yicovan, they were both large and very Russian. They didn't talk much. Their specialty was black magic and muggle fighting techniques, which included guns.  
"Thank you." I murmured to those who stood up for me. The last guard to come forward was Aijey. He was a bit on the strange side, he had wildly dyed hair and he wore clothes like a muggle rock star. He was one of our best fighters though. He had the rare ability to go unseen and unheard whenever he chose. He didn't disappear, he just was able to trick the eyes into thinking he wasn't there. Combine that with his whip fast spell work and his ability with a muggle knife and muggle bow and arrows he was nearly unbeatable.  
I smiled at my guards and with Iahsi in the lead we left. They all moved into the new quarters that I had chosen for while I lived here alone. There was enough room for my guards and me to live comfortably.  
"Aijey, could you come with me? Pierce too?" I asked once we were settled in. They both rose and after double checking their weapons we left, heading towards Harry and Father's rooms.  
Once inside I hunted Father down, he was watching Harry feed Marcian.  
"Father, may I have a word please?" I asked softly, so I wouldn't disturb the two.  
"Yes of course." Father wrapped an arm around my waist and we retreated to the sitting room.  
"We need to pick a guard for Marcian." I said abruptly. I know it's not my job, but... these are the two I would trust the most with that job." I blushed when they both smiled and puffed up at my praise.  
"I must say they both would make excellent choices. Tell me, Pierce. What objections would you have to raising a second prince and protecting him?" Father asked. Pierce raised his chin higher and appeared thoughtful.  
"My only objection would be the distance between Prince Draco and I. I still feel bound to protect him in any way necessary." Father nodded and turned towards Aijey.  
"I have no objections M'lord." Aijey answered in his lilting voice. "I would be proud to serve you and the babe as well as your little mate." Father smiled and nodded.  
"I will leave the final decision to Harry, as it should be." Father then turned and entered the bedroom. He returned carrying both Harry and Marcian. Both guards instantly knelt on one knee.  
"Hail, Consort Harry, Prince." They both chanted, but in a heartfelt way. Harry blushed and hid his face behind his bangs.  
"You may rise." His voice was small, not weak, just shy. Aijey gave Harry a smile and both seemed eager to be introduced to Marcian.  
"This is our son, your prince Marcian Lucius Malfoy." Father formally stated. Once again the men fell to their knee.  
"Hail Prince Marcian!" They declared. Harry widened his eyes at the great show of respect.  
"If I may, your highness, could I give him a gift?" Aijey asked hesitantly. "I meant to give it when he was born, I wasn't expecting it so soon." Harry looked to Lucius who nodded. Harry then beckoned the spitfire guard to come closer. Aijey stood and loped closer, only to sink to his knees again and peer into the nest of blankets surrounding Marcian.  
"Hello little Prince, I have a gift for you. Perhaps it may be of some use to you." Aijey murmured in the softest voice I had ever heard. He produced a green stone the size of Father's pinky finger carved into the likeness of a robed and hooded figure. She had runes carved into the edges of her robes and hood and there was a delicate chain running around her from the bottom to the top and she hung from the silver links.  
"It is a safety talisman. It's meant to hang on or above the place he sleeps and no one of ill intent may touch him. There is a smaller version I can make for a necklace of bracelet." Aijey explained to Harry. Harry curled his small hand around the jade.  
"You made this? By hand?" Harry asked astonished as he examined it.  
"It makes the protection stronger if you carve it while chanting the spells. They are almost impossible to dismantle or by pass. The only thing that would destroy it is a stone from Hell itself. All you must do to move the talisman is to touch it and the chain will release. It will be keyed to whoever places it on the cradle." Harry stared wide eyes at Aijey then hid his face in Marcian's blankets. I knew he was tearing up.  
"I too have a gift for the Prince." Pierce murmured. Harry sniffed and looked up in surprise. Pierce came and knelt while Aijey moved away. Pierce pulled a small cloth from his pocket and with a soft word it expanded until you could see that it was an intricately woven blanket which depicted four scenes. One a winter plain with several horse prancing through the deep snow. A spring meadow with birds and squirrels playing while beautiful butterflies and large bees drifted about the flowers, a single deer drinking from the stream. A bright beach covered in golden sand and a small tide pool full of coral and brightly colored fish. A mountain bathed in gold light, trees flaming red and orange with the change of fall.  
Harry traced each scene, tears pooling in his eyes.  
"This is the most beautiful... I've never seen anything like it." He whispered. Pierce smiled and pulled a second cloth from his pocket. "Then I hope you don't mind that I made a matching blanket, for you." When the blanket resized it was big enough for Harry, Father and I to cuddle under. The pictures were different though.  
The ocean was a coral reef with sharks and eels and colorful fish summing in clear blue water. The horses danced across shallow streams. A bear ate berries along side deer and a moose under a bright canopy of red and yellow. A stag, an amber wolf, a huge black dog and a bright red fox sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall as the wolf and dog howled at the moon, small snowflakes drifted down to melt before they touched the four animals. Harry gasped out a sob as he looked at that last one then he threw an arm around pierce and gave him a hug.  
"Oh thank you! How did you know? Oh Merlin it's so beautiful." Harry pulled back and stroked across the picture with trembling fingers. "They're both so beautiful." He whispered.  
"I knew your parents. I went to school with them. I saw Lily's animagus only once, but she was the most breathtaking creature I had ever seen. James and Sirius and Remus were also majestic in their own way." Harry nodded.  
"Did you know them well?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"I wasn't good friends with them, I was in Ravenclaw, but I know a few good stories." Pierce chuckled when Harry's eyes lit up. "I was a few years above them, but I remember quite a few of their exploits, though Lily mostly just studied and told off wrong doers, mostly James." Harry nodded eagerly.  
"Harry, we have brought these two here for you to decide who you want to protect our son. They are both fierce fighters, loyal beyond what we can comprehend and both care for our family." Father sat next to Harry and wrapped an arm around him. Harry looked overwhelmed I felt bad to have suggested this right now. He looked between the two and seemed about to run when I moved forward.  
"Harry, forget about the gifts. Everyone will give gifts it's their way of celebrating and welcoming Marcian into the world. Focus only on who you would trust most, who you feel most comfortable with. Your instincts will guide you to pick the perfect guard for ou-your son." Harry nodded slowly.  
"Our son, Draco. If that's how you feel. What are your names?" I was left gaping and stammering while Pierce and Aijey answered Harry's question.  
"I'm grateful to you both for what you are offering to my son and I. I would be grateful to have both of you, but I feel more strongly that Aijey would be best. Something tells me that you Pierce have... another task still to complete." Harry sounded so formal I chuckled, though I was still in shock.  
Aijey lit up like a child on Yule and he eagerly bowed once more. Pierce smiled brightly and loped over to ruffle my hair affectionately. I batted his hand away, scowling, and fixed my hair again.  
I left quietly, looking back to see Harry pass Marxian to Aijey who cooed and tenderly stroked Marcian's cheek with a finger tip. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I still had tons to do.  
"Miller!" I called out. An elf appeared and bowed. "Pack my room up and move it to my new rooms. I want everything done by tonight." The elf bowed again and left. Reality set in and I felt my shoulders slump.  
"Everything is going to be different isn't it?" I mumbled to Pierce. His arm slipped around my shoulders comfortingly.  
"It might not be a bad thing. Just let what happens happen. But don't sit to the side and let life pass you by." Pierce then guided me to the new rooms and we spent the day cuddled on the sofa talking together and let them all comfort me. I had missed just being able to relax, but now I had less duties to perform in the kingdom I decided to get used to it once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious the song quotes never had anything to do with the story or plot. They just happened to be songs that I put on repeat while writing the chapters. Mostly I picked the songs based on my mood.

Ch. 9

So, so what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves and I don't need you! And guess what? I'm havin' more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you! I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool!  
So what, P!nk

Draco' POV:  
After Father and Harry had gone, of course with baby in tow and an army or house elves along with quite a few of the guard I settled into a routine.  
I would wake, eat breakfast with my guards, usually Pierce. Then I would take my stallion, Jasper, for a long ride. He was a huge Clydesdale and he loved to just let loose and run. Of course his magical blood and his unicorn ancestry caused him to be very fast and light on his hooves. He especially liked jumping fences, hedges, small dogs, he even scared the shit out of some of the workers on the manor grounds by jumping them, and once he leapt over a carriage. That I had no idea how he did it and frankly I didn't want to know. It was simply fun and that's the way I wanted it.  
After the run I would give him a rinse down and brush him personally till he shone.  
Lunch with my guards again and an afternoon of reading or playing chess with Iahsi or even Yicovan if I could persuade him.  
After a few days I grew bored though. I only had to deal with the Court every Monday and Tuesday now and today was Friday.  
"Pierce, want to go shopping? I want some new books." I finally asked, tossing my book aside and stretching as I stood from the couch.  
"If that is what you wish to do." Pierce answered demurely. That's one thing that drove me nuts about Pierce. He never gave me a straight answer for anything.  
I scowled and went to slip into some wizarding robes. It wouldn't do to wear my princely tunics or anything remotely Fae. Not even the old meddling Dumbledore knew we were Fae.  
Once I was ready and had seen to it Pierce was wearing something appropriate, as well as several glamours to hide his eyes and scars, we used the floo to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. I shuddered at the squalor and picked my way through the steady stream of wizards, wrinkling my nose at several uncouth behaviors.  
"Honestly, you'd think they would have a little pride." I sneered as I tapped the right brick.  
Pierce shrugged and merely followed me as I went straight to Flourish and Blots. I found a few history books as well as several advanced arithmancy and runes books to help with my studies. During the summers I wasn't at that waste of a school I was privately tutored in many other subjects. However I had sat my Newts a year early, getting outstandings of course.  
Harry, on the other hand, it seemed had just vanished from the wizarding world. Fae were not answerable to the laws of wizards or men. So when Dumbledore had tried using the Ministry to search our manor on trumped up charges that we had kidnapped Harry all we had to do was sit back and watch the Minister himself tell Dumbledore that nothing could be done.  
Of course the Minister knew what we were. We didn't hide it really, we would just rather prefer no one knew. Slytherins and their secrets, that kind of thing.  
So Harry as of yet had made no appearance to the public and for all they knew he could be dead. It was, however, common knowledge, thanks to Weasel and his bushy girlfriend, that he had been last seen with my father and I.  
So the first threat on my life didn't surprise me. Nor the ones after that and the several hexes and jinx' sent my way. What did surprise me was that when the last person went to hex me a shorter man deflected the spell and stood in front of me. I instantly felt that he was important and that «I» should be protecting «him». I wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him to the side and behind my back as I snarled at the wizard who had dared to threaten my mate.  
Pierce placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled lightly, guiding me away from the surprised and scared wizard. I had to fight every instinct that told me to kill that wizard, but I had my mate to take care of, he was more important right now so I was able to follow Pierce back down the alley.  
I kept my arm tight around my mate's waist and soothed him with soft touches to his face and hair.  
"D-draco, please, I'm not a baby." My mate protested, pushing at my arms with his dark olive hands. I frowned and bit down on his neck lightly, but enough that he gasped.  
"Let me fuss." I reprimanded and returned to smoothing his hair and petting his cheeks while we returned to the floo and went back to the manor. My mate looked around with his light brown eyes and this close I could see individual specks of brown and gold in his eyes. He turned to me and caught his breath, his eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance.  
"So you had any unexpected inheritances lately?" I asked with a smirk. His cheeks flushed darker, and his eyes lowered, though he constantly flicked his eyes back up at me.  
"I thought you said you were pureblood." He accused lightly. I chuckled and reached out to caress his cheek.  
"Never said I was pure wizard though, did I?" His thoughtful expression got another chuckle from me. I was drowning in the scent of him, this light sugary mint scent of my mate. His magic added to it until I could practically taste him on my tongue and in that moment I so wanted to find out if his mouth and tongue tasted the same. I groaned when I suddenly remembered the huge problem here, the reason I hadn't already jumped on my mate to claim him.  
"There's... just a slight problem I have to tell you about." I admitted sadly. Those brown eyes met mine and the confusion in them hurt because I knew he might just hate me for what I had done.  
I took those soft smaller hands in mine and guided him to the couch where I sat and pulled him down next to me. My guards all left quickly and silently.  
"This summer, my father and I had the opportunity to switch side's in the war, so we did and we were inducted into the order of the Phoenix. The only reason we had done that was because my father had come into close contact with his submissive mate on two occasions and both were when he was fighting that damn Order of fried chickens. When we were in the headquarters Father could tell his mate had been there quite often and only an hour later he sensed his mate enter the room. There were only two people it could have been, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." My mate stiffened and scoffed.  
"Saint Potter wasn't it? He always did mess things up." My mate growled.  
"Take care how you speak. I will not allow you to disrespect the Prince Consort Harry." I growled back deeper and longer.  
"Y-yes Domine." My mate replied. He seemed to be fighting his instincts so I gripped his hair and yanked to the side to expose his throat.  
"You are trying to deny it aren't you? The urge to submit, the urge to give it up to me." I nipped behind his ear, not softly by any means, and he let out a soft mew. "Don't fight it, submissive." I hissed in his ear before biting down on his neck.  
"Ow! Domine, please, it hurts!" My mate cried out, fighting. I increased the pressure of my jaw until he melted back against me and made a soft repentant sound. I rumbled soothingly to him and licked the bite mark until he gave a soft sigh that meant the pain was mostly gone.  
"I have the right to punish you, Though there are certain things in place to keep me from abusing that right. We are primarily creatures, advanced yes, but we still are governed by our instincts. However the punishments and reprimands I give shall not harm you permanently and are not intended to injure, rather to warn and teach. If I were to hurt you, break you, or do anything more than is my right I would forfeit my claim as dominant and you would have every right to kill me. The Magics make sure this is enforced." I stroked my fingers up and down my mate's arms and slowly he relaxed back against me.  
"Now back to my father and Harry. Their souls were and are perfect for each other. And as I watched them together that first night, as the only Fae around to make sure Father did not coerce Harry into submitting, I realized that something was missing, from them and from me.  
My father had me before Harry was born. I am not a legitimate child to the realm simply because my parent were not mates. So when I began to get the feeling to dominate Harry I went to father while Harry was sleeping. He told me that it had happened before and it meant that I was a part of their soul bond. I and any mate I had would be welcomed in. So I claimed Harry with Father's permission, after which Father Marked me as one of his submissives. I was confident that if I were to find my mate that I would need only to bring him or her in and Harry would accept them. Then Harry misinterpreted a relationship Father had with a family friend and grew jealous, thinking that he was not enough for father, after all they were true mates. That's when I began to be afraid that Harry might reject any mate that I might find simply because he didn't understand why it was happening." My mate shifted then.  
"So your telling me you mated to your father and Harry, all before you even knew that I was your mate? You didn't consider that I might take offence to that?" It was exactly what I had feared and I closed my eyes.  
"It's what I felt to be right. I do not regret it, since I have been most happy with Father and Harry, but I would be even more happy, blissful, if you would join me and stand by my side." I kissed his cheek right under his eye.  
"So you didn't mate with them just because you might not like who I was?" At this I chuckled and drew my slimmer smaller mate onto my lap and hugged him to my chest.  
"No, little one. No one could replace you and no one will ever try. We just have more than one soul mate and it just so happens I'm already mated to them." I explained gently as I nuzzled his neck in reward for being understanding.  
"So I have to mate with them as well? At least Mr. Malfoy is hot." The last part is muttered quietly, but I heard it anyways. I checked softly and kissed the side of my mate's neck tenderly.  
"You have no idea." I purred, feeling a shiver skate down his spine and his breath caught. I smirked and had just decided to throw my mate against the arm of the sofa and kiss him breathless when Theodore Nott burst into the room panting.  
"Draco! Blaise is gone! He was with me in Diagon and then- oh!" Theo stumbled to a halt and stared at me and my little mate as we sat so intimately.  
"Hello Theo, sorry about just running off like that, but I really had no choice." My mate mumbled with a deep blush on his cheeks and upper neck.  
"Blaise Zabini! Never do that to me again!" Theo growled petulantly.  
"Yes, mum." Blaise answered back sullenly. For a moment we sat in silence then as one we burst into laughter. Of course no one outside our friendship would think it funny, but Theo had sounded just like Blaise's mother just then.

Two days passed in relative peace. Blaise of course shared my bed, however we did nothing more than snog, since as my father was older and more powerful he would need to approve, and Harry as the submissive would need to accept Blaise into the mating before I could claim Blaise. It would all be for nothing if Harry refused, but now that I had found my mate and he was here in my arms I couldn't help but hope and dream that Harry would accept easily.  
It was during breakfast, where Blaise sat on my lap and I fed him little jelly filled pastries that had to be unhealthy but we wanted anyways, that an owl swooped into the room and left a letter next to my plate. I recognised the owl as my father's so I snatched up the letter at once.  
'Draco,  
Harry has just realised that you haven't even been formally introduced to your pseudo son. He is insisting that you come for a visit and I must say I agree with him. Join us for tea and stay until tomorrow morning. And bring your mate too.  
Yours,  
Lucius.'  
I scowled over at Pierce and he raised an eyebrow.  
"You told Father?" I asked feeling just a bit betrayed.  
"I didn't feel it something to hide from him, I thought you would have told him." Pierce said slow and careful as if I would explode. I crumpled Father's letter in my fist.  
"And you didn't ask me first? It wasn't your news to share." I hissed in a voice of ice. I loved Pierce dearly but at that moment I couldn't stand to look at him or I would kill him.  
"Come, love, let's go early and hopefully straighten this mess out so we can have a peaceful tea." I stood when Blaise slipped to his feet and we both went to change. It had been a simple matter to send a few house elves to get his possessions. And since Blaise lived on his own now instead of with his mother, he hadn't even needed to explain his absence to anyone yet.  
We changed into suitable clothes for calling on Father and Harry, mine a light grey-blue tunics and soft skin tight cotton trousers that were black. A wide black and silver belt hung around my hips and I slipped my wizard wand into the holster in my left boot. My boots were calf high black Draken leather. Of course it was donated leather and not the stuff taken from poaching. These boots had been a gift from the king Draken to me on my seventeenth birthday as a coming of age gift and that had even been made from his own dragon hide that he had shed. Dragons shed extremely thick layers which included the top several layers of skin.  
Blaise changed into a silk shirt the color of green oceans and creased black trousers that were just shy of being formal.  
I led Blaise to the floo and went through first, arriving in the parlor of father's traditional summer palace. I turned in time to catch my mate as he stumbled out of the fire.  
"You and Harry always have trouble flooing it seems." I smirked down at Blaise and then laughed when he scowled and smacked my arm.  
"Draco! You're early." I spun at once to see Harry standing there with Marcian in his arms. I smiled cautiously, not sure what to expect. I definitely didn't expect him to sweep forward, place Marcian in my arms gently and gather Blase into a tight hug with a kiss to his cheek. I was thoroughly stunned and stood there blinking as Harry dragged Blaise to a sofa already chattering about the palace and me and Father and the baby, asking a million questions.  
"I thought it might be easier if I explained everything to him before he met Mr. Zabini." I jumped at Father's voice and sudden hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh, well I guess... that's fine, then." I replied weakly, feeling as if all the wind had gone from my sails. I had expected tears and shouting and tempers running high. "Does... does that mean he accepts Blaise?" I asked slowly, hardly daring to hope it was true. Father smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to give me a one armed hug. I looked down at Marcian and chuckled softly at his confused expression.  
"Don't ask me little one. I have no idea what just happened either. Marcian blinked, then yawned, and slowly fell asleep again. I cooed and rocked him softly in my arms. Maybe, just maybe, I really did deserve everything good that was happening. I had my mate, my father's mate, my father and my honorary son here with me. I couldn't stop the grin that stretched my lips as I imagined how amazing life was going to be, now that I had all that I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad. I lost this story in so many ways. So my plan is to split it here and hope that I have inspiration for a second part soon. Trust me you guys if I had tried to force myself to write Lucius would be cheating, Blaise would be drunk and Draco would have taken the baby and Harry and run away... I don't think you would have enjoyed that, I certainly hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very interested in knowing what my readers think, so let me know.  
> Oh and for those of you actually reading this, if you don't comment then who's to say anyone will? Just cause you think that other people will comment doesn't mean they all aren't thinking the same thing.


End file.
